Lastimame pero no te vayas
by loneliness94
Summary: Sintió como el odio le recorría el cuerpo. Odiaba a todos incluida ella. Que nunca le había mirado con asco y odio hasta ahora. La odiaba en estos momentos por rechazarlo, la odiaba porque no podía dejar de anhelarla incluso ahora. Sin saber lo que hacía. Le agarro el brazo, la atrajo con fuerza hacia él y la beso con brusquedad. Su cuerpo entero ardió y el olor de ella lo llenó.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos solo los manipulo ;) XD**

EPOV

**El desprecio de los demás (**8 años)

Edward se puso a tocar el piano. Pudo sentir las notas vibrando de su mano. Sus vellos se erizaron y sus piernas temblaron. Siempre era así cuando tocaba. Era como si la melodía no sonara en el ambiente sino en su cuerpo. Cada vez que llegaba a un agudo lo sentía en su piel. No era difícil, era natural. Las notas brotaban fácilmente de sus dedos. Solo existían ellas. Ningún otro pensamiento se mantuvo en su cabeza…

Cuando dejo de tocar sentía sus dedos adoloridos. Mientras tocaba no noto que le doliera tanto. Se fijó en la hora y notó que se había perdido el almuerzo y la cena. Era la 1 de la mañana. Su mamá no había ido a buscarlo. Salió del salón de música. Siempre le daba miedo su casa. Era enorme y parecía tan vacía. El escenario perfecto para una película de terror. Podía decir que el diseño de esta era sofisticado y elegante aunque no sabía muy bien el significado de esas palabras. Las escucho cuando una señora describía las pocas mansiones que había en Forks. Él estaba en una de ellas. Pero estaba descuidada y casi no tenía muebles. Su padre había estado vendiendo uno por uno para pagar sus deudas. En la noche era especialmente espeluznante porque estaba solo. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa a esa hora.

Fue a la nevera para agarrar algo de comer. Estaba llena de cerveza. Su estómago sonó. Agarró una leche que ya estaba caducada y se la tomó de golpe, sin saborear. Después fue a su escondite. Sabía que era peligroso estar presente cuando su papa regresara a casa y descubriera que su mamá no había regresado. Tenía un escondite que estaba lo suficiente cerca de la puerta para ir a la escuela sin que su padre lo viera. Lo había descubierto un día huyendo de la golpiza de su padre por romper un vaso. Era una habitación secreta. Era difícil darse cuenta porque la puerta era del color de la pared y no se habría ahí sino en el suelo. Tenías que sacar una de las tablas de madera del suelo. El la abrió de casualidad tropezándose en ella.

Se metió ahí y espero que sea el momento para ir a la escuela. Le tomó mucho tiempo aprender a dormir cuando tenía miedo, pero acabo a acostumbrarse a él. Aún tenía miedo solo que era capaz de vivir con él. Cuando el cielo era totalmente claro salió a hurtadillas de ahí. No vivía lejos de la escuela pero como iba caminando tenía que salir una hora antes de que comenzara las clases.

Antes prestaba atención a sus clases y se esforzaba por sobresalir pensando que así su mamá le prestaría atención. Después se dio cuenta que ni a su mamá ni a su papá le importaba. Que lo que hacía él no le importaba a nadie. Solo tenía que mantener un perfil bajo y nadie se fijaría en él.

Por estar distraído en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que chocaba con alguien. Era Rosalie. La niña más bella del colegio. La había observado varias veces. Una persona no podía ignorar la belleza de Rosalie. Se había medio enamorado de ella hacía un año. Aunque en realidad no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Pero si esa palabra significaba que creía que ella era bonita y que le quería hablar con ella. Entonces si lo estaba. Pero pronto descubrió que como sus padres ella también era indiferente en cuanto a él y al parecer para todos del colegio. No, se recordó. No era indiferente para los del colegio. Ellos lo llamaban cabeza de zanahoria, andrajoso, apestoso…

_Había perdido la cuenta de los insultos que le hacían. Su mamá no le compraba ropa y andaba con los únicos tres conjuntos que tenía. Y apestoso, fue porque un mes su papá no pagó el agua y tuvo que pasar ese mes sin bañarse. Ese mes fue uno difícil porque sus padres salieron y no regresaron en tres semanas. Él tuvo que arreglárselas para alimentarse solo. Tuvo que robar comida. No había dinero en casa. De hecho nunca en su vida había tocado una sola moneda. Solo sabía cómo era porque observaba que los demás las usaban, inclusive había unos papeles. Todavía le parecía increíble que el papel valiera más que la moneda ya que esta le parecía más hermosa. _

_Robar fue difícil para él, pues siempre trataba de demostrarle a su mamá que era bueno, que se merecía aunque sea que lo mire. Pero cuando por fin su madre lo hizo un día. Su mirada fue muy similar a la que Rosalie le dedico meses después. Ese día se rindió. Se rindió de tratar de ganar su cariño. Así que dejo de esforzarse en la escuela. Robar solo fue otro paso más hacia la aceptación del despreció que inspiraba a los demás. Llevaba tres días sin comer nada. Había saciado su sed cuando los aspersorios del vecino se prendían. Así que pasó todo el mes robando comida a las casas cercanas, poca para que no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Su mayor preocupación era alimentarse así que la limpieza no estaba en sus prioridades. Fue Rosalie quien dijo que apestaba a queso rancio. Todavía podía recordar la cara de asco que puso. No, se dijo. No es que sea invisible. Solo lo era cuando no poseía nada criticable. Recordaba ese día. También recordaba que se había colado en una casa para bañarse. Se lavó tan fuerte que se raspo en algunos lugares. Luego se robó un par de pantalones demasiado grandes para él. Desde ese día dejo de tratar de hablar con Rosalie. Ella era su vecina más nunca lo había invitado a jugar y nunca se dirigía directamente a él. _

No tuvo tiempo para impedir el choque. Ella se alejó con una mueca de asco en la cara que ya conocía. A pesar que él se bañaba todos los días desde ese día solo para evitar que la gente lo mire así.

-Tarado asqueroso, ahora voy a tener que quemar esta ropa.

Se fue con sus amigas que también tenían una mueca de asco en la cara. Decidió que ese día no asistiría a clase. Había un par de bicicletas con candados. Con un gancho que siempre tenía en el bolsillo abrió el candado. No sabía adonde se dirigía pero sabía que quería alejarse lo mas lejos posible.

**Abandono (**9 años)

El día de su cumpleaños, no sabía que era su cumpleaños había dejado de ansiar ese día hace unos 3 años, luego de darse cuenta que solo él lo esperaba con emoción. No se hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera por su mama que por primera vez le obsequió algo. Un par de calcetines rojos. Lo había mirado para dárselo. Y su expresión no era de asco. La sonrisa que puso Edward no podía ser más grande. Por fin su madre le dedicaba una mirada sin desprecio. Era el mejor día de su vida.

Luego se dio cuenta que no era el mejor sino el peor. Ese día su madre dejo la mansión diciendo que iba a comprar, nunca regreso.

**Odio** (17 años)

Edward sabía donde lo llevaba ya había ido ahí antes. No sentía expectación, no era mas que un desfogue. No sentía el mínimo aprecio por la chica que lo llevaba hacia el cuarto del aseo. De hecho la odiaba. Como odiaba a los demás. Todos eran iguales. Aquellos que lo rechazaron y lo insultaron cuando era pobre y desaliñado ahora lo adoraban y lo aceptaban ya que era rico y atractivo. Años anteriores había hecho cualquier cosa para que lo aceptaran y ahora que se da cuenta que lo único que se requería es dinero y un estatuto en esa sociedad. Ahora lo poseía. Chicas que antes había querido lo miraban ahora. Se había acostado con la chica que una vez deseo. Fue su primera vez en realidad. Llevaba varios años sin sentir nada pensó que eso lo haría sentir vivo. Al principio pareció funcionar. El deseo surgió y fue placentero. Pero una vez que termino no sintió nada. Mas bien lo que sintió fue frió. Ella le parecía hipócrita y no era tan hermosa como había pensado. Se acostó con Rosalie y todas sus amigas que en un principio lo rechazaban. Con todas era lo mismo. El deseo, el placer y luego nada. La verdad para el era lo mismo acostarse con cualquiera. No entendía la manía que algunos hombres tenían como pechos y traseros grandes. Edward aceptaba que si tal vez excitaban mas pero al momento no importaba el tamaño ni nada. Al final solo se reducía al acto. Te corrías igual. Así que Tanya no le parecía mas sexy por mas que se agrandara los pechos. Pero igual se acostaba con ella. Porque podía y porque odiaba todo. Odiaba a la gente de Forks. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón. Se puso duro. Ella sonrió. Pero Edward sabía que se hubiese puesto duro para cualquier chica que lo hubiese acariciado. Comenzó a querer besarlo. Pero la aparto. No quería nada de juegos esta vez. No estaba de humor. Le subió la falda y se dio cuenta que no traía ropa interior. Ella sonrió como si con ese hecho tuviera algún poder sobre el. Lo enojó. Tanya era la mas insistente. El hecho que ella creía que pudiera manipular a cualquier chico del instituto con sexo lo asqueaba. La miro fríamente y comenzó a besarla como sabía que la encendería. Se convirtió en una táctica. Ella no era mas una mujer. Se distanció. Cuando logró excitarla bastante la dejo y se fue. Ella tenía que aprender que a él nadie lo manipularía. Para él. Tanya ni ninguna chica significaba algo. De hecho las odiaba. En realidad odiaba a todas las personas y a él mismo. Se sentía inmerso en el odio. Pero el supo que mentía al decir que ninguna chica significaba algo. En su mente apareció unos enormes ojos chocolates que lo miraban recordandole que si hubo y hay una chica que significa bastante para él.

**Les gusto? Déjenme un review con su opinión :) Tengo algo escrito ya. Asi que voy actualizar pronto. Mucho mas si me dejan algún review. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los manipulo **

_**N.A. : Lo de cursiva son recuerdos **_

_Edward busco el calcetín rojo después de que su papa lo golpeara brutalmente. Era el único regalo que tenía de su madre. La madre quien lo abandono y lo dejo con aquel señor. Fue el único regalo que recibió de ella. Nunca se acordaba de su cumpleaños. Y cuando lo hizo le compro unos calcetines rojos. Fue el día que se marchó. Su padre había botado todas las cosas de ella. No pienso quedarme con ninguna cosa de esa maldita perra. Era lo único que decía su padre cada vez que la nombraba. "Esa maldita perra". Edward ni siquiera sabía lo significaba perra aparte de que era un animal. Imaginó que no debía de significar nada bueno. Corrió como nunca había corrido desde que su madre se fue. Corrió hasta lo más hondo del bosque que estaba en frente de su casa. Busco unas ramas caídas y saco el fósforo. Prendió fuego y lo lanzó a las ramas. Tiró el calcetín sintiendo una sensación desconocida. Siempre se había levantado cada día esperando que ella volviera. Que volviera por él. Y ahora por fin comprendía que jamás lo haría. Que nunca se interesó en él. Que lo dejo atrás como si fuera basura. Vislumbro como las llamas destruían el calcetín. No supó ponerle nombre a la sensación. Era como ácido en sus venas. Y además era fría. Era intensa y no pudo mantenerse quieto. Se sentía con ganas de gritar. De llorar. De golpear. Comenzó a dar puñetazos al tronco sin importarle el dolor que le causaba. Entonces identifico la sensación. Era cólera. Odiaba a su madre por abandonarlo. La odiaba. Odiaba también amarla. Edward odiaba que haya pasado los últimos 3 años esperándola. Ya no lo haría más. Para él estaba muerta. Recordó las palabras de su padre. "Esa maldita perra". No, dijo para sus adentros, las perras no abandonan a sus cachorros. Jamás lo harían. Siguió golpeando el tronco hasta que la sensación se fue. Se apoderó de él otra diferente. Indiferencia. El mundo le era completamente indiferente. No le importaba que su padre lo golpeara. No le importaba lo que sucediera con su cuerpo. No le importaba lo que le pasara a él. No le importaba nadie. Ni él mismo. Se alejó justo cuando comenzó a llover. No volteo ni una sola vez para ver como las llamas eran apagadas por la lluvia. Ni siquiera volteo a ver el árbol que estaba empapado con su sangre. Ya no importaba. Ya no importaba nada._

Mañana llegaba una nueva chica a Forks. Era un tanto irritante la respuesta que habÍa tenido en los alumnos del instituto. Las chicas ya estaban planeando hacerle la vida imposible solo para divertirse. Y los chicos solo planeaban formas para meterse en sus pantalones. Hacían apuestas sobre quien estaría primero en su cama. Edward pensaba que era absurdo como un evento insignificante podía significar tanto para ellos. Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba en clase de Literatura. Era su clase favorita y también la que más odiaba. Edward amaba los libros. Estos fueron los que lo salvaron de la soledad que lo embargaba. Se sumergía en ellos y se perdía. Por eso amaba esa clase. Pero la odiaba también porque los libros le recodaban a ella.

Dolía recordarla. Se había propuesto olvidar todo sobre ella hace tres años. Cuando no soportaba más anhelarla. Pero a veces los recuerdos volvían como ahora...

_Edward salió de la cabaña cuando el sol todavía no aparecía. Se había puesto un abrigo que había robado de una familia de ricos. Le quedaba enorme. Ese día había decidido visitar la playa de La Push. Nunca antes había estado en una playa; y sus compañeros no dejaban de hablar sobre ello. Por lo que decidió faltar a la escuela e irse a la playa._

_La carretera estaba desolada. El cielo estaba teñido por un azul pálido. No tenía una bicicleta para desplazarse; en vez de eso contaba con unos patines algo gastados por el uso. Se lo había comprado con el dinero que había ganado en el trabajo. No ganaba mucho. Solo le alcanzaba lo justo para la escuela y alguno que otro gasto. Pero era su dinero. Ya no dependía de nadie. Bueno en realidad nunca dependió de nadie. Sus padres no se daban cuenta de su existencia. Y cuando le recordaba a James que debía pagar la colegiatura se ganaba una buena paliza. _

_Edward no sabía con claridad porque había decidido ir a La Push. Aburrimiento. Soledad. Tristeza. No lo sabía. Cada día era para él más frio. Algunas veces se levantaba sintiendo una angustia terrible. No era solo la soledad en la que vivía lo que le angustiaba. Sino era que a veces se sentía tan invisible que se preguntaba si realmente existía. A veces cuando de casualidad se topaba con su reflejo le costaba verse a sí mismo en él. De hecho le sorprendía tener reflejo. Y aún más que un niño escuálido de 13 años le devolviera la mirada. No se sentía niño. No era porque se creyera maduro. Sino porque nunca en su vida se sintió libre. Jamas pensó que era capaz de tener el mundo si lo deseaba. Su vida nunca estuvo fuera de preocupaciones. Nunca había tenido un juguete. Nunca había jugado. Nunca se sintió invencible. Nunca sintió alegría. Nunca se había sentido niño. Hubo un tiempo en que anheló los brazos de una madre rodeándole el cuerpo. Pero nunca lo había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando ella se fue lo abrazó. Se cansó de soñar la calidez de unos brazos que nunca había sentido. Se cansó de extrañar a una madre que no existía. Eso es. Por eso había ido a La Push, porque estaba cansado. El ejercicio le permitió una distracción a sus pensamientos. Por eso trabajaba en un almacén llevando cajas pesadas a varios lados. Su mente se internaba en el ejercicio y el cansancio que le distraía de la angustia que crecía en su interior. Bueno eso y que era el único lugar en que podía trabajar siendo menor de edad. Al encargado no le importaba su aspecto sino la cantidad de cajas que eras capaz de mover. Todos se asombraban que pudiera llevar cajas que pesaban más que él. _

_Cuando llegó a La Push el sol estaba en lo alto. Era increíble. El clima en Forks siempre era húmedo y frio. Parecía como si el clima decidiera cambiar solo para que él pudiera ver una playa con sol. Sintió frio de repente. No. Al clima no le importo. A nadie le importó. Se sintió estúpido por sentirse feliz solo porque había salido el sol en un pueblo que normalmente hace frio. Y volvió a sentir una enorme angustia. Ya no quería seguir sintiéndola. No quería sentir nada. No quería existir. Era doloroso este existir y no existir. Deseaba que si para los demás Edward no existía para él también. _

_Edward vio como algunos muchachos saltaban de un acantilado. Se sintió atraído por como sus cuerpos parecían volar en un principio y luego caer; para luego perderse en las aguas oscuras. Aunque el sol alumbraba el cielo. La arena y el agua aun conservaban su tonalidad oscura. Eso era. Saltaría de ahí. Se perdería en el agua oscura. Esta lo tragaría y lo haría invisible para siempre…_

_-No lo hagas-una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_Se volteó para ver de dónde venía la voz. Era una niña. Llevaba un vestido que originalmente era azul oscuro. Pero que por la suciedad se volvía negro en algunos lados. Tenía el cabello rojo como la sangre. No era el cabello naranja de Elizabeth que él había heredado. Era un rojo puro que con los rayos del sol parecía brillar. Contrastaba con una piel blanquecina; como de porcelana. Su rostro estaba delgado. Profundamente delgado. Sus mejillas parecían huecas. Tenía una frente ancha que competía con unos ojos enormes de color marrón. Su rostro estaba tan delgado que solo se veían sus enormes ojos chocolate. Parecía desaliñada con su pelo alborotado con unos risos al final de estos. Además tenía un poco de barro en la cara. La mirada de sus ojos parecía afilada. Aunque perdían intensidad cuando te dabas cuenta de las enormes ojeras que la acompañaban. _

_-¿Qué no haga, que?- dijo con voz demasiado brusca. Estar con gente le ponía nervioso. Y estar cerca de una niña lo ponía más nervioso. Pero la mirada de la niña no parecía de asco como la de la mayoría de las chicas que lo miraban. De hecho era fulminante._

_-Suicidarte. Saltar del acantilado- soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-¿Qué?, yo no iba a suicidarme.- dije con una voz todavía demasiado brusca._

_-Vi la mirada en tu rostro, querías saltar_

_Parpadeé sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se fijara en mí._

_-Sí, pero eso no significa que iba a suicidarme._

_Ella hizo un sonido de molestia._

_-¿Puedes dejar de irte por las ramas? Tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando._

_Edward no sabía que lo sorprendió más. Si la seguridad que tenía en la voz o la mirada de sus ojos marrones. Soltó un suspiro. Esa niña no iba a rendirse nunca._

_-Ok, sí. Tienes razón. Pero y a ti, ¿qué?- Edward se acercó a ella.- ¿Por qué te interesa?_

_Parpadeó confundida. No esperaba que lo admitiera. Edward sonrío por dejarla momentáneamente sin palabra._

_-Bueno, primero atraerías la atención y no podría disfrutar del único día del año que hay sol. Además he visto suficiente mierda como para querer ver como muere alguien._

_Ahora fui yo quien se quedó mudo. Estaba un poco dolido al ver que mi muerte le interesaba tan poco. Debió verlo en mi rostro. Porque luego añadió en un tono más suave._

_-Bueno y además porque es estúpido quererse suicidar por alguna tontería._

_Edward la miró con furia. Ella no le conocía. No sabía nada. Se alejó de ella con rapidez. Se sentía furioso, confundido y ligeramente impresionado. Podía entender las primeras emociones pero no la última. Edward supone que tal vez tenga que ver con la fuerza e ímpetu con que ella decía las cosas en comparación con su cuerpo. Estaba muy delgada. Más delgada incluso que él. Y sus ojos, eran tan desconcertantes. Supongo que a eso se referían los otros trabajadores del almacén cuando decían que las mujeres eran indescifrables._

_-Espera- dijo una voz en su espalda. Edward se volteó sorprendido. No pensaba que lo seguiría. Su cara había adquirido color por el ejercicio. Pero supo que algo estaba mal. Ella respiraba trabajosamente. Sintió angustia en su interior, de una clase muy diferente a la que había sentido antes. _

_-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- Edward le preguntó._

_-mmm… no me acuerdo la verdad. Creo que fue el lunes. No recuerdo haber probado más que agua desde ese día. Pensaba pescar algo hoy ya que la marea esta baja._

_Agarro su mano sin pensarlo y la arrastró hacia la tienda más cercana. Era viernes. Tenía 4 días sin probar bocado. _

_-Déjame, no necesito la lastima de nadie.- La ignoró y siguió caminando. Compro dos hamburguesas y dos aguas. No parecía lo más sano pero era lo más cercano a un almuerzo que tenían ahí._

_Pronto su orgullo se fue extinguiendo mientras el hambre le vencía. Agarro la hamburguesa con brusquedad y comenzó a comerla con grandes mordiscos. Edward se preguntó si era raro que eso le pareciera atractivo. Cuando se acabó su hamburguesa él le dio la suya. Ella lo tomo con rapidez y fue engullendo cada bocado. Al final se terminó con rapidez la botella de agua. Se preguntó si le había mentido sobre que había estaba tomando agua en esos días._

_-Volviendo a lo tuyo. No quería ofenderte. No estaba minimizando tu sufrimiento. Pareces alguien a que le ha pasado cosas terribles. Solo digo que es tonto terminar con tu vida por eso. Yo no sé tú pero a mí me gusta ser dueña de mi vida. Poder decidir lo que hago y lo que no. No depender de las circunstancias ni de las personas. A pesar de lo que parezca. No eres tú el que está decidiendo acabar con tu vida. Las circunstancias y las personas lo hacen y tú los dejas manipularte._

_-Tú no sabes nada. Es fácil decir que nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada. Pero hay veces en que es la única opción que tienes._

_Sonrió de forma enigmática._

_-Se de lo que hablo, créeme. No eres al único a quien le pasan cosas, ¿sabes?.- De pronto sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que a Edward no le gustaba. Le parecía lejana. Su mirada estaba perdida. Parecía en otro mundo, uno que no era agradable. Agarro sus manos que se habían crispado en puños. No quería ver esa mirada en sus ojos._

_-Está bien. Ahora me parece una idiotez el suicidio pero es que hay veces en el que vivir supone un esfuerzo enorme. Como si estuviera luchando con una fuerte corriente en el mar. Solo. Y rendirse parece tan fácil_

_-Lo sé. A veces vivir es difícil pero mira. Mira el cielo. Mira el mar. Mira el paisaje. Es hermoso. El sol alumbra el cielo oscuro. Como si se abriera paso a través de las nubes, como si luchara con ellas. Mira como ilumina las aguas oscuras. Las vuelve mágicas. Mira como ilumina la arena que antes parecía negra y ahora adquiere una tonalidad broncínea. Mira lo que las olas dejan cada vez que se alejan. Mira su fuerza que parece inmutable a cualquier cosa que este a su paso. Mira las rocas que parecen negras pero cuando te acercas a ellas puedes ver las diferentes tonalidades que tienen. Mira la belleza del mundo. Y luego me dices si vale la pena renunciar a ese mundo por tonterías. Quiero que mires alrededor y encuentres algo hermoso que te haga olvidar tus problemas y que cada vez que el sufrimiento se vuelva intenso pienses en ello y te des cuenta que no vale la pena rendirte a él. Ignora la tristeza y mira lo hermoso que es el mundo._

_Sus palabras le impresionaron. No se había percatado de la hermosura del paisaje si ella no se lo hubiese descrito. Tenía razón. Era hermoso. Forks siempre le había parecido gris y verde. Un lugar en que el escenario era plano y sin gracia. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que se equivocaba. Inclusive cuando los colores eran verde y gris. Tenía diferentes tonalidades. Ella tenía razón. Era hermoso. Ella le decía que viera el paisaje y que buscara algo hermoso. Lo hizo. Edward vio la expresión de su rostro al admirar el paisaje, esta era hermosa. Llena de deleite y de paz. Antes había pensado que Rosalie era hermosa, pero era más un hecho que un pensamiento. En cambio en la chica, era todo. Sus ojos eran hermosos. Sus labios eran hermosos. Sus mejillas huecas eran hermosas. Su amplia frente era hermosa. Su cabello despeinado era hermoso. Sus manos llenas de arañazos y suciedad eran hermosas. Detuvo sus pensamientos. Recordaba lo que había pasado cuando se dirigió a una chica que le gustaba. Y ahora que esta vez era más intenso, debía de tener cuidado._

_-"Sólo los sentidos pueden curar el alma, como sólo el alma puede curar los sentidos."- Edward susurró._

_Ella le dio una enorme sonrisa. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió algo espeso en su estómago. Se recriminó mentalmente. No podía enamorarse de la única chica que había entablado una conversación con él._

_-Oscar Wilde. Nunca había conocido a un chico que hubiese leído El retrato de Dorian Gray. Me gustas- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_

_Antes que de que pudiese responder, ella lo agarro de la mano y corrió. Sintió la brisa del mar en su rostro y solo veía el color rojo de su cabello agitado por el movimiento. Se preguntó si debía de correr junto a una desconocida. Y luego entendió que no importaba. El la seguiría a donde ella vaya._

-Señor Cullen, ¿Cuáles son los temas principales del modernismo del siglo XX?

- Los temas básicos del Modernismo son la soledad, el escapismo, el cosmopolitismo, el amor y el erotismo. Formalmente, la nueva estética se caracteriza por el afán de innovación (muy notable en el terreno de la métrica), la originalidad, y la búsqueda de la perfección formal.-Edward respondió de manera automática. Todavía tenía en la mente su rostro. El profesor soltó un suspiro cansado y volvió a su cháchara sobre los representantes del modernismo.

Edward sintió una mano en su pierna. Volteé a ver de quien era. Solté un suspiro. Era Rosalie. Agarre su mano con rudeza y la aparte bruscamente. No tenía ganas de meterse con Rosalie ahora ni con nadie. Salió de la clase sin recoger sus cosas. Escuchó como el profesor protestaba. Pero Edward lo ignoró. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Ignoro su Volvo en el aparcamiento y corrió. Corrió como siempre corría cuando se acordaba de ella. Ella quien lo hizo sentir vivo. Quien le enseño lo que era la felicidad. Ella quien le mostró que la vida podía ser extraordinaria

Edward detuvo sus pensamientos y se enfocó en mover sus piernas más rápido. Los músculos comenzaron a dolerle pero Edward le dio la bienvenida al dolor lo distraía de ella. Lo distraía de la soledad que lo inundaba.

**Nos vemos pronto ;) Feliz año nuevo por adelantado :3 Déjenme un review con su opinión :D**

**Lo siento :'( no me había dado cuenta que se había subido mal. Lo arregle ni bien vi el review de Suiza19 gracias :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personaje no son mios. Y solo los manipulo ;)**

***Lo siento por el error al subir mal el capitulo anterior. Ya lo corregí :)**

**La parte en cursiva son recuerdos. El capitulo contiene un poco de lemmon. Por lo que las que son menores de edad bajo su responsabilidad ;) XD**

-Edward, Elizabeth y mi padre quieren presentarte a algunos amigos- Angela le susurró mientras arrastraba a Edward lejos de Tanya quien le había sugerido ir al cuarto de baño.

Cuando perdieron de la vista a la rubia Edward apartó su brazo de Angela.

-No necesitas ir a rescatarme de cada chica que se me ofrece- le dijo con brusquedad. No podía dejar de comportarse así con Angela o con su padre. Le ponía nervioso cuando las personas se mostraban amables con él. Le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que querían de él. Sabía que lo que había dicho Angela era mentira. Pues Elizabeth nunca pedía estar cerca de él si podía evitarlo. Desde que había regresado a Forks con su nuevo esposo, Ben Cullen, se había mostrado amable e incluso le había pedido perdón por abandonarle. Pero Edward veía que aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Veía que cuando se dirigía a él siempre miraba su cabello o su hombro, pero nunca su cara. Edward ya no era más el niño que anhelaba una madre. Su regreso solo causo que él se trasladara de vivir solo en una pequeña cabaña a una mansión con un nuevo padre y hermana. Lo que había subido su "estatus" en Forks. Edward llevaba ya tres años viviendo con Angela y su padre pero no se acostumbraba a la amabilidad de estos. Le caía bien Ben pero se había casado con Elizabeth. Bastaba mirarla para darse cuenta que ella lo había hecho por su dinero y no por amor.

Era una fiesta de beneficencia en la cual acudían todos los empresarios importantes de Washington. Se realizaba en la mansión de los Cullen. Por lo que Edward no pudo pasar de ella. Edward detestaba esas fiestas. Detestaba a toda esa gente hipócrita que jugaban a ser buenos.

Se había vestido para la ocasión con un conjunto elegido por Elizabeth. Edward ignoraba como supo su talla. Se sentía falso al saludar a gente que no conocía y fingir interés.

Edward observó a Elizabeth. Parecía que ella estaba en su salsa. Como si siempre hubiese vivido en lujos. Pero él sabía que no era cierto. Ella parecía su hermana y no su madre. A pesar de sus 33 años parecía una veinteañera. Estaba vestida con un vestido de volantes de color verde que resalta el color de su cabello que estaba recogido en un moño que dejaba suelto algunos rizos.

Elizabeth sabía cómo agradar. Todo el mundo se fijaba en ella y eso a ella le encantaba. Era diferente a la madre descuidada y ausente de antes. Edward supuso que era el alcohol lo que la hacía ver tan desgastada. Ahora que lo había dejado lucía tan diferente.

Pero había algo más que amabilidad en su trato. Era puro coqueteo. Ella coqueteaba con todos pero lo disfrazaba con candidez. Edward siempre fue bueno leyéndola desde pequeño. Podía ver lo feliz y complacida que estaba por la atención que le brindaban. Se preguntó si había sido así con James. Elizabeth era menor de edad cuando se fugó con él. Supo esa información por escuchar de casualidad los cotilleos de la señora Stanley. Se enteró también que James y Elizabeth se establecieron en Forks luego de que esta última quedara embarazada.

Ben con el fin de agradar a Edward había invitado a sus "compañeros" de clase. Lo cual empeoraba la noche. Los compañeros de Edward lo usaban para que les presentara a la gente importante de esa fiesta. Angela también era víctima de aquel trato. A pesar de que en la escuela muy pocos hablaban con ella pese a su riqueza. Ya que la gente interpretaba erróneamente su timidez con desprecio. La juzgaban de orgullosa. Sintió crecer una sensación que ya era conocida para él. El odio. Odiaba a toda esta gente. Odiaba a sus compañeros por sus intereses egoístas. Los odiaba porque recordaba como lo trataban hace tres años cuando no tenía dinero. Odiaba a Ben por ser tan amable, por ser tan inocente y no darse cuenta del verdadero interés de Elizabeth. Odia a Elizabeth por nunca sonreírle a él como lo hacía con los demás. La odiaba por mirar a la cara a los demás y nunca a él. La odiaba por nunca ser la madre que el alguna vez anheló.

-Podemos ir a otro lado- Lauren susurró en su oído. Esta vez Edward no se negó. Quería dejar de pensar un instante. Quería sentir otra emoción que no fuera el odio.

-Mmm Edward- Lauren gimió alto. Edward apenas y había acariciado su pecho. No entendía la necesidad de las mujeres de exagerar las cosas. Edward sabía que cosas hacer para que gimiera alto pero no le interesaba hacerlas. Edward siempre buscaba su propio placer. Ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado le importaba lo suficiente. Edward arrancó su vestido con fuerza más para callarla que por pasión. Eso era una de las cosas que había descubierto sobre el sexo que no era cierta. Los gemidos. No era como en las películas. Por lo general a Edward no le gustaban los gemidos. En algunas chicas si era agradable. Pero en general parecía como si la estuvieran matando que follándolas. El rostro era también otra cosa falsa. No había nada bonito en la expresión de Lauren cuando Edward se introdujo en ella. Fruncía el ceño y tenía una capa de sudor que hacía que su maquillaje se corriera. Dejo de observar su rostro para observar su cuerpo.

Sus grandes senos se agitaban con el movimiento. Edward comenzó a chupar uno de ellos con brusquedad. Lauren soltó un gemido que probablemente haya despertado a sus vecinos. A Edward no le importó. Ahora se había abandonado a la sensación de placer y deseo. Bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas solo con el placer de verla suplicar y comportarse como lo que es. La chica que se había follado a todo el instituto. No se sentía culpable de tratarla así. Se salió de su interior a pesar de las protestas de Lauren.

-Chúpamela- exigió Edward con voz ronca quitándose el condón. Lauren obediente comenzó a lamer su miembro. Edward gimió. Lauren era buena en eso. Edward supuso que se debía a la experiencia.

Cuando puso su miembro en su boca y chupo fuerte Edward le apretó su pecho con fuerza. Eso solo la encendió más. Ella lo tragaba por completo pero no lo miraba. Edward siempre exigía eso cada vez que le daban una mamada. No quería que ninguna mujer creyera que poseía el control. Lauren de vez en cuando lo sacaba de su boca para chupar sus testículos.

-Más rápido- Edward exigió. –Eso, se ve que te gusta, zorra. Lauren respondió con un gemido que hizo que Edward soltara un siseo. Con una mano Edward agarro su cabello con rudeza y comenzó a guiar sus movimientos sin la menor delicadeza solo buscando el placer. A Edward siempre le gustaba tener el control cuando estaba con una chica. Pudo sentir la lengua de Lauren recorrer toda su longitud y supo que no iba a resistir mucho. Comenzó a mover con fuerza su cadera a la par que movía la cabeza de Lauren. La embestía con fuerza y Lauren en vez de querer alejarse le agarraba el trasero con fuerza. Edward pudo sentir como se llenaba su boca con semen. Lauren se tragó todo con un gemido. Ella quería besarlo. El la tiró con fuerza a su cama y comenzó a lamer su pecho. Lauren sabía que no le gustaba probarse. Con un dedo se introdujo en su interior más para sentir como le apretaba que para complacerla. Lauren soltó un grito. Edward se recordó así mismo que la próxima vez pondría música. Edward pudo sentir como su miembro se volvía a endurecer cuando Lauren comenzó a acariciarlo. Edward la volteo sin decir ninguna palabra y agarro otro condón del velador y se lo puso. Se introdujo en su interior. Lauren alzo su trasero lo más que le permitía esa postura.

Edward la embestía rápido y con fuerza. En esa posición su coño le apretaba más. Agarraba sus tetas y las apretaba.

-Mas…. ah… sí. Fóllame Edward, fóllame- Lauren gimió.

-Te gusta que te folle así, ¿no?- Edward no escucho la respuesta. Puso una mano en la boca de Lauren para suprimir sus gritos. Podía sentir su piel contra la de él. Y por un momento fingía que estaba follando a una chica cualquiera y no a la zorra de Forks. Aceleró sus movimientos cuando se sintió cerca. Podía hacer que durara más pero quería correrse.

Escuchaba el sonido que sus testículos al chocar con su trasero y eso lo excitaba más. Con un siseo Edward se corrió. Pudo sentir a Lauren moviéndose debajo de él tratando de llegar a su propio orgasmo. Por el grito que hizo lo encontró.

Todo el deseo y placer que había sentido desapareció al ver ese rostro cubierto de sudor y maquillaje. Sin decir ni una palabra se salió de su interior y tiró el condón. Comenzó a vestirse sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada. Sintió el frio usual que sentía después de tener sexo. Esa sensación se fue incrementando con el tiempo. Salió sin despedirse y se sintió vacío como si cada vez que se acostaba con una chica resaltara su soledad. El deseo y el placer le nublaba los sentidos lo suficiente como para no tomar conciencia de la clase de persona con quien se acostaba. Pero cuando la ceguera temporal se iba. El asco y la repugnancia que sentía hacia esas personas volvían.

Se fue a un bar por Port Angeles con Emmet y sus seguidores. Quería emborracharse lo más rápido posible. No llevo su auto. Eligieron a Eric como conductor y este no hacía más que quejarse. Luego de desaparecer a la casa de Lauren volvió a la fiesta sin molestarse en arreglarse la ropa. Quería que los demás vieran que él no pertenecía a su círculo. Lo cual había ocasionado una mirada de odio y gritos por parte de Elizabeth abandonando así su disfraz de dama de sociedad. Después de eso la invitación de Emmet fue más que bienvenida.

Edward supo que era una mala idea salir a vagar por las calles cuando Emmet lo propuso. Todos estában borrachos a excepción de Eric quien intentaba persuadirlos de entrar al auto. Como siempre, nadie le hacía caso. Emmet buscaba una tienda de tatuajes para hacerse uno con el nombre de Rosalie para ver si esta le perdonaba. Rosalie se había enojado porque Emmet había mirado demasiado a Elizabeth. Rosalie engañaba a Emmet cada vez que quería. Todo el instituto lo sabía excepto él.

Estaban caminando mientras Mike y Tyler competían quien podía permanecer más tiempo parado con un solo pie. Los dos se caían al cabo de 2 segundos.

-Ay dios, estoy borracho.- dijo Mike al caerse por enésima vez.- Oye mira eso. Una casa abandonada. ¿Entramos? A lo mejor vemos un fantasma.

Edward miró en la dirección que apuntaba Mike y su corazón saltó. Esa casa le recordaba bastante a otra casa abandonada que había en La Push. El alcohol no pudo detener los recuerdos que venían a él.

_Cuando ella le dijo que lo llevaría a su casa nunca había imaginado que esta luciera así. Quedaba cerca de la playa por lo que no tuvieron que caminar mucho. La palabra para describir la casa era abandonada, aunque espeluznante también funcionaba. _

_-Esta es la casa embrujada de La Push. Vine aquí un día para explorar y me lleve un chasco. De aterradora no tiene nada._

_Edward dudó de eso. A su lado su antigua casa era acogedora._

_-¿Vives aquí?- Edward pregunto incrédulo._

_-Sí, ¿por qué?. ¿Eres demasiado delicado para un poco de polvo?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño._

_Edward abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Ella pensaba que él se burlaría de ella. No podría estar más equivocada._

_-No… Es solo que a mí me daría miedo estar aquí en la noche. La ratas, ya sabes- pregunto despreocupadamente._

_Ella encogió los hombros. _

_-Te acostumbras. Suelo dejar trampas cuando duermo por si estas se acercan. Además es tranquilo. Podría haberlo limpiado en las dos semanas que he estado aquí pero me gusta como está. Me gusta imaginarme como era antes de que fuera abandonada. Las personas que vivían en ella. Creo historias sobre ellas. Solía leer mucho antes de… - sacudió su cabeza- Ahora no puedo conseguir muchos libros._

_Edward no pregunte antes de que cosa. Lo sabía. Ella era como él. Había huido de su casa. Un sentimiento cálido le recorrió el cuerpo. _

_-Podemos ir a la mía. Tengo muchos libros ahí_

_Ella le miro por un minuto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo esos enormes ojos marrones observando, cautivándole. Luego su expresión cambio a una más cálida y extendió la mano. Edward la tomó de inmediato y supo que no quería soltarla nunca_

_-Por cierto, mi nombre es Carrie._

-Hey, Edward. ¿Estas vivo?- Mike lo zarandeo. Edward tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que no estaba en La Push sino en Port Angeles.

Edward se sacudió quitando su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- Edward dijo aparentando estar lo más lúcido posible.

-Les decía a los chicos que conocía un buen lugar que está aquí cerca en donde hacen unas mamadas impresionantes. Ya sé que estuviste con Lauren pero estas son expertas. Y créeme que lo de Mallory palidece en comparación.

Edward suponía que lo decía por experiencia propia. Lauren Mallory era famosa por sus mamadas. Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa. Todavía podía recordar lo que se sintió sostener las manos de Carrie. Su mirada. Se alejó de ellos. Se alejó de todo.

-¿Has visto a la nueva…?- Jessica fingió un instante no acordarse de su nombre. Todo el instituto sabía cómo se llamaba pero actuaban como si ella fuera invisible. – Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo alguien puede abusar tanto del delineador negro? Se debe de usar de forma discreta delineando el ojo y no embarrando todo el parpado.

Edward se preguntó si esa regla no aplicaba al maquillaje en general. Ya que Jessica tenía bastante maquillaje "embarrado" en su rostro. Edward todavía no entendía porque se sentaba en la mesa de los populares. Era un dolor de cabeza constante.

-Oye, y ¿has visto la ropa que tiene?- se quejó Rosalie -Ese pantalón que parece de su abuela. Y ese polo de Deep Purple. ¿Qué es lo que quiere demostrar con eso?

-Mmm que tiene buen gusto en música- Edward interrumpió a Rosalie. Esta lo miro con cólera. Rosalie odiaba que alguien la interrumpiera.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón, cariño- agregó Emmet. Lo que ocasionó que Rosalie se levantara indignada.

Edward observó como Roalie salía de la cafetería. Se detuvo un instante en la mesa donde estaba Tyler coqueteando con una chica. Le susurró algo al oído. Edward suspiró. Sabía sin necesidad de escuchar que Rosalie estaba planeando algo para hacerle la vida imposible a Isabella. No solo por ser nueva. Sino por no encajar en esta sociedad. O lo que es peor. No querer encajar. Esto se estaba volviendo como Mean Girls **(1)** o alguna de esas películas en la que la abeja "reina" ataca al más débil.

Cuando Isabella entro a la cafetería Edward la miró por primera vez. Era pequeña. Tal vez medía un metro y cincuenta y algo. Era de contextura delgada pero no era puro hueso como Jessica. Se veía más saludable que esta. Su cabello era marrón oscuro que parecía negro en contraste con su piel blanquecina. Todo en ella era normal. Nada fuera de lo común. Salvo tal vez el excesivo delineado de los ojos. Edward no sabría decir si esto la hacía ver mal o no. Pues ella caminaba mirando el suelo. La postura de sus hombros reflejaba incomodidad. Edward supuso que se debía a que todos en la cafetería la miraban.

Compro una pizza y una limonada. Caminaba mirando la bandeja para que esta no se cayera. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de molestia cuando Tyler le quiso poner el pie. No vio con exactitud qué fue lo que ocasiono que todo el mundo jadeara. Edward se quedó mirando la expresión de su rostro. Era una mezcla de cólera y satisfacción de haber hecho algo malo. Era la expresión que tenía un niño después de realizar una travesura. A Edward le sorprendió que esa expresión le excitara. Tal vez fuera el brillo en sus ojos, ya que ahora no miraba el suelo. O tal vez el color que habían tomado sus mejillas al ruborizarse. Un bonito color rosa que contrastaba con tu cara de porcelana. Edward no estaba de acuerdo con Jessica. El delineado la hacía lucir más violenta, más sexy. Parecía que estaba lista para patear las bolas de cualquier chico. Vio lo que causo la sorpresa de todos. _Ella _lo había pateado. Había pateado con fuerza el pie de Tyler lo suficiente para botarlo de la silla.

-Perra, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- Tyler le gritó.

Isabella respondió arrojándole su bandeja en la cabeza y mostrándole el dedo medio. Se puso sus audífonos y se fue de la cafetería caminando tranquilamente como si no acabara de patear al capitán de futbol.

Edward estaba duro. No lo entendía. Se estaba volviendo un enfermo. Como era que posible que una muestra de violencia pudiera excitarlo. Aunque todavía tenía en la cabeza la expresión de Isabella cuando pateo a Tyler.

Victoria comenzó a acariciar su pierna y Edward se preguntó si la expresión de deseo era evidente en su cara. Tomo el brazo de Victoria sin decir nada. No quería enredarse con Isabella Swan. Quería que su vida estuviera fuera de complicaciones. Y sabía que con Isabella Swan eso no era posible.

En el cuarto de aseo Victoria comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Mmm… Edward, podemos ir a mi casa a ver una película- Victoria susurro. Edward suspiro. Victoria era conocida por no cerrar la boca nunca ni siquiera cuando tenía sexo. Ella le desabrocho el pantalón y comenzó a acariciar su miembro que se había endurecido bastante. Era una de esas erecciones dolorosas en las que solo hay una forma de bajar. Victoria comenzó a apretarla moviendo su mano. Edward suspiro y recordó el rostro de Isabella. Se preguntó cómo sería sentir su mano en su polla. Sacudió la cabeza. No. El punto de esto era quitársela de la cabeza. Bajarse la erección.

Victoria comenzó a frotarse contra él. Creando una fricción placentera.

-Podemos ver Carrie.**(2)** Es de terror pero dicen que la versión de ahora no asusta tanto como la antigua.

Edward se congeló. Fue como si Victoria lo hubiera golpeado. Se estremeció al recordarla. Recordar lo que hace tiempo se propuso olvidar.

_-Guuuaaau…. En verdad tienes muchos libros- dijo Carrie mirando las torres de libros que Edward tenía en el piso de la cabaña._

_Habían viajado en la bicicleta de Carrie, que por cierto se notaba que era cara. No dijo nada sobre eso. Intuyo que antes ella vivía en una familia acomodada._

_-Si… aunque no son nuevos. En el almacén donde trabajo hay un anciano que me los vende a buen precio con la condición de que él pueda pedírmelos cada vez que desea releerlos._

_-Genial. ¿Tienes algo de Stephen King? __**(3)**__- me miro con ilusión._

_-Solo El resplandor__**(4)**__, ¿por qué? ¿Te gusta Stephen King?, ¿es por tu nombre?_

_-Ese ya lo leí- Carrie hizo un puchero. Edward ignoro lo que ese gesto le hizo a su corazón.- Amo a Stephen King. Si no fuera porque lo acusarían de pedofilia me casaría con él- me guiño un ojo._

_Ignoro las injustificadas olas de celos que lo invadió_

_-Sí, mi nombre es por él en parte. En realidad Carrie no es mi nombre real. Lo tome cuando… comencé a vivir este… sola. Me parece injusto que sean los padres quienes escojan el nombre que vamos a llevar toda la vida. Así que yo me puse el mío. Por Carrie de Stephen King.__**(5)**_

_-¿La que mató a todos en su baile de fin de curso?- Edward pregunto alzando las cejas._

_-¿Leíste el libro? No me lo digas apuesto a que viste la película- dijo frunciéndome el ceño. Su silencio fue una confirmación.- Deberías leer el libro, ¿sabes? Si destruyo a todos pero fue porque enloquecio de furia. Pero puede mover las cosas con la mente es alucinante, ¿sabes? Y tu, ¿Cómo quieres llamarte?_

_-Emm… no sé, mi nombre es…_

_-No- le interrumpió Carrie- No quiero saber el nombre que otras personas te pusieron. Quiero saber el que tú te pondrías._

_-No sé. No se me ocurre nada._

_-A ver si te ayudo. Mmm podrías ser Tommy, del que Carrie se enamora. Eres bastante atractivo. Pero como yo te mato creo que eso haría las cosas incomodas._

_Parpadeó. Edward jamás se había considerado atractivo, sino por el contrario._

_-No soy atractivo-dijo Edward con brusquedad._

_-¿Qué?, claro que lo eres. Tienes el pelo de un color hermoso. No es pelirrojo, es broncíneo. Tiene bastantes tonalidades. Y tus ojos son verdes. Caray, jamás había visto a alguien con los ojos puramente verdes. Es algo fascinante. Y tu rostro. Por favor tienes que saber que eres atractivo. _

_¿Su cabello hermoso? ¿Desde cuándo cabeza de zanahoria se transformó en algo hermoso? Trato de no reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro._

_-Ya se- Carrie exclamó- Mufasa. Te llamaré Mufasa. ¿Te gusta? __**(6)**_

_-¿Que es mufasa?, ¿es alguna clase de alimento?_

_-¿No has visto "El rey leon"?- al no contestar Carrie movió su cabeza incrédula- Es el rey de la selva. Asesinado por su hermano. Está basada en Hamlet. Es trágico. Tu rostro tiene algo trágico. Ademas pareces un león con tu pelo y esos ojos, igual de hermoso._

_Edward sintió que su cara le ardía. No entendía lo que le pasaba. Ella lo miraba intensamente y a él le gustaba a la vez que le ponía nervioso. Luego estaba las ganas intensamente de tocarla. Quería sentir su piel, ver si era tan suave como le parecía._

_Ella se acercó. Como si de un león se tratara acerco las manos lentamente. Como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo. Con cautela. Finalmente sus manos tocaron su cabello. Quiso cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de sus manos. Pero quería ver su rostro. Nadie le había tocado sino era para pegarle. Sus dedos encontraron su rostro, perfiló sus rasgos. Nunca se había sentido atractivo pero al mirar sus ojos se sintió así. Como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia tocaron su rostro. Se maravilló de la suavidad de este. Era una sensación que no había experimentado nunca. Tocar y ser tocado. Ahora que lo había probado iba ser difícil vivir sin aquello. Sus dedos trazaron los huecos de sus mejillas. Sus huesos. Luego llego a sus labios que estaban entreabiertos. Sintió su aliento tibio. Se congelo. Ella no se dio cuenta siguió concentrada en trazar sus rasgos. Edward no entendía lo que le pasaba. Quería acercar su cara a sus labios entreabiertos tan cerca que sus labios pudieran tocarse. Inhalar su aliento, sentirlo. Quiso hacerlo a la vez que le aterraba ese pensamiento. Era nuevo y desconcertante. No podía moverse y mantenerse quieto. A la vez que no podía alejarse. Su aliento en su piel se sentía tan bien. Tan cálido. Parecía hechizado ante el canto de una sirena. Se sentía incapaz de alejarse como un marinero que se inclina hacia su muerte con tal de acercarse hacia ese sonido hechizante. Así se sentía el, cautivado. Cuando ella toco un punto sumamente sensible detrás de su oreja emitió un sonido que le hizo sonrojar. Ella salto con el sonido y se alejó bruscamente. Busco sus ojos pero estos en este momento le evitaban. Entendió que el momento se terminó y solo pudo grabarse en su memoria la sensación de tocarla._

Victoria seguía frotándose en él. Pero el recuerdo fue como un baldazo de agua fría. El tacto de Victoria era nada a comparación del tacto de _ella._ La alejo con fuerza y salió del cuarto sin molestarse en abrocharse el pantalón. Solo quería estar solo.

Cuando levanto la vista, unos ojos chocolates le devolvieron la mirada. El corazón de Edward salto. Conocía esos ojos. Esos son los ojos que siempre veía cuando soñaba. Esos son los ojos que un tiempo buscaba. Que anhelaba. Eran los ojos de _ella. _Nunca podría olvidarlos. Aunque estos nunca lo habían mirado así. Se preguntaba que ocasionaba esa mirada llena de sorpresa, cólera y decepción. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta que todavía tenía el pantalón abierto.

**(1) Mean Girls: Pelicula protagonizada con Lindsay Lohan en la que existe un grupo de chicas que son las "abejas reinas" del instituto que tratan mal a los demás. La protagonista se interna en su "grupo" para asi destruir ese grupo aunque termina convirtiendose ella misma en la "abeja reina".**

**(2) Carrie: Pelicula basada en la novela de Stephen King con el mismo nombre. Hace referencia a la pelicula del 2014 **

**(3) Stephen King: Autor bestseller famoso por sus libros de terror. (Aunque tambien escribe muy bien otros géneros ;) ) **

**(4) El resplandor: Libro de Stephen King. En la cual una familia pasa la temporada del invierno en un hotel. Pues el padre debe de hacer mantenimiento al hotel para que este pueda funcionar de nuevo cuando finalice el invierno. La familia queda atrapada en el hotel al cerrarse las vias por la nieve. Este hotel no es normal. Esta vivo. Y al parecer una familia ya ha muerto ahí. El cuidador anterior asesino a su esposa y a sus hijas.**

**(5) Carrie: Libro de Stephen King. Yo tambien vi la peli y no lei el libro ;) Esta en mi lista de pendientes XD **

**(6) Mufasa: El padre de Simba del Rey Leon. Lloré cuando se murio :'( **

**Bueno... ¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Enserio que me encantaria saber lo que opinan :3 Cualquier pregunta que tenga escribanla en un review y yo la contesto en el siguiente capitulo. Tratare no demorarme :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son mios. Yo solo los manipulo ;)**

_Hace 4 años_

Edward sabía que era mala idea. Pero nunca podía negarle nada a ella. Se estaba tardando demasiado. Edward no podía parar de mover su pie impacientemente, Ya debería haber llegado. Una idea aterradora se formó en su mente. ¿_Y si la policía la había atrapado? ¿Y si alguien la había reconocido?_ Sabía que la gente la buscaba. Había visto su cara en varios anuncios con su cara. Edward sabía que era mala idea ir a un lugar público. Los padres de Carrie a diferencia de los de él si la buscaban. Edward todavía se negaba a llamarla así. No se sentía bien. No era su nombre. Ella no era una Carrie. Ella era una…

-¿Te diviertes?-una voz le susurro en el oído. Edward se estremeció.

-Tardaste mucho. ¿Qué hacías?- Edward pregunto enojado. Ella le sonrió de forma enigmática.

-Arreglaba algunas cosas.- le guiño un ojo.- Sígueme, cascarrabias preocupon.

Edward se sonrojó por el apodo.

Se dirigieron hacía la salida de emergencia del cine. Ella quería ver una película de terror. Ya habían pasado dos días de haberla conocido. Ella se había estado quedando en su cabaña. Se había levantado con las ganas de ver una película de terror. Al parecer ni la edad ni el hecho de que había carteles con su rostro fueron argumentos para ella. Había algo más en su deseo de ir. Edward pudo notarlo. Se había dado cuenta que solía hacer cosas imprudentes cuando una emoción desagradable la embargaba. Solo por eso Edward acepto. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que lo mirara con esos enormes ojos chocolates.

Cuando entraron a la sala no había nadie. No era la primera vez que entraba a un cine. Lo había hecho el día anterior. Al parecer el hecho de que Edward no haya visto el rey león era un crimen para ella. Así que se pasaron la noche de ayer y la madrugada de hoy viendo El rey león 1, 2 y 3. Todavía no sabía cómo Carrie se las ingeniaba para entrar y más aún tener un cine privado. Esta vez se había superado a ella misma. No solo había logrado entrar gratis al cine sino también ver una película clasificada para mayores de 14. Ella aparentaba tener 10 aunque ella afirmaba tener 12.

-¿Cómo es que lo logras? ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí?, o ¿qué?- Edward preguntó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-No. No conozco a nadie de aquí. No seas curioso. Un mago jamás revela sus secretas. Solo necesitas saber que no tendremos problemas.- sonrió de lado. Edward había memorizado todas sus expresiones. Era algo fascinante para él. Ya que trataba constantemente entenderla, pero nunca conseguía predecir sus reacciones.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?

-Solo había una película de terror en cartelera. Así que "Actividad paranormal"

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Edward la interrumpió.

-Carrie. Sigue intentándolo. ¿Por qué te empeñas en saberlo?

Edward se lo había preguntado varias veces para ver si en alguna se descuidaba. Por alguna razón en los carteles con su rostro su nombre había sido tachado. Sospechaba que Carrie había sido responsable de ello.

-Porque quiero saber que nombre darle a tu rostro, a tu olor, a tus ojos... Quiero poder decir tu nombre. Quiero sentir como suena en mis labios. Quiero saber quién eres.- Edward dijo sin poder contenerse.

Ella parpadeó. Edward pudo sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse. Se había pasado. Había dicho lo que pensaba. Pero cuando escucho como sonaba se recriminó mentalmente por sonar como un enfermo.

-Mi nombre no me define. No quiero que lo sepas. Es mejor, ¿sabes? Seremos como dos desconocidos pero a la vez no lo seremos.

Eso era lo que no le gustaba a Edward. Él no saber su nombre le hacía pensar que ella podría irse en cualquier instante. Y él no iba a poder buscarla porque no sabría que buscar.

La sala comenzó a llenarse y nadie se fijó en ellos.

Carrie tenía una expresión graciosa en el rostro. Edward suponía que estaba analizando el final de la película. Se había estado quejando que no le había asustado. Ojala Edward pudiera intercambiar opiniones con ella sobre la película. Pero lo cierto es que no le había prestado atención. Se había sentido incomodo por la cantidad de parejas que había en el cine. En especial una que estaba delante de ellos. No habían estado viendo la película. Era la primera vez que Edward veía como dos personas se besaban. Le asusto en un principio. Parecían estar comiéndose el uno al otro. Pero luego recordó como se había sentido el aliento de Carrie en sus dedos. Recordó como había deseado sentirlo en sus labios. En su cabeza se formó la imagen de dos personas besándose pero eran Carrie y él. Esta vez no le asustó idea. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría sus labios. Se había pasado las 2 horas tratando de no ruborizarse y de no mirar a Carrie. Fracasó en ambas.

Carrie ya no miraba a la nada sino a algo específico. A una pareja. Besándose. Su expresión era difícil de leer. Parecía entre curiosa y fascinada. Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo Carrie apartó la mirada.

-Vámonos a casa

Esas palabras hicieron saltar el corazón de Edward.

-¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?- ella le preguntó.

-No podría decirlo. Me gustan bastantes libros. Pero soy incapaz de escoger uno solo. Me hace pensar que menospreció otros que también me gustaron.

-Igual me pasa a mí.

Ella adoptó una enorme sonrisa que le hizo estremecer. Conocía esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa que los había llevado a entrar ilegalmente a un cine.

-Quiero intentar una cosa- dijo

Ella se acercó lentamente. Edward en un principio no entendió lo que ella quería hacer. No fue sino hasta que se encontraban a 5 centímetros cuando lo entendió. Sintió sus manos sudar. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que se preguntó si iba a salirle del pecho. No pudo hacer más que quedarse mirándola. Mirando sus ojos. Mirando las pequeñas pecas que tenía en la nariz y las mejillas. Parecían gramos de azúcar desparramados en su piel. Tenía la cantidad apropiada. Lo suficiente para que se viera si la tenía cerca pero no lo suficiente para que se note a distancia. La siguiente cosa que Edward noto fueron sus labios. El superior ligeramente más grueso que el inferior.

Cuando ella cerró sus ojos Edward no supo que hacer. No lo necesito. Ella presiono sus labios con los de él. Edward no supo describir lo que sentía. Tan solo tenían los labios juntos. Ninguno se movió. Pero la emoción que experimentó fue enorme. Era una emoción rara. Se sentía tranquilo y alborotado a la vez. Era como si todas las emociones conflictivas que había sentido en su vida hubieran desaparecido. Ya no sentía angustia, soledad, tristeza…

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía sereno. Pero también sentía un fuego que le recorría las venas. Sentía un deseo que no pudo explicar. Era como si quisiera tenerla más cerca a pesar de que tenían los rostros pegados. Era como si necesitara sentirla. Sus manos se movieron hacia su rostro incapaz de contenerse más. Quería volver a tocar sus mejillas. Antes de percatarse lo que hacía, los labios de Edward se movieron atrapando su labio superior. Edward cerró sus ojos ante la sensación. Eran tan suaves. Ella soltó un jadeo. Edward se quedó quieto pensando que tal vez la había lastimado. Pero ella en lugar de apartarlo movió también los labios. Y comenzó una batalla de labios que nadie quería perder. Las manos de ella se enredaron los cabellos de él, acariciándolo. Edward emitió un pequeño gemido ante la sensación. Las manos de él recorrían su rostro. Memorizándolo todo. Memorizando los pequeños jadeos que ella emitía cada vez que los dientes de Edward rozaban sus labios. La sentía tan cerca que Edward podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Pero quería sentirla más cerca todavía. Edward la acercó chocando todo su cuerpo con el de ella descubriendo que si había manera de sentirla más cerca.

Ambos gimieron. Todo era nuevo para ellos. Pero se movían de una forma instintiva. Cuando la lengua de ella toparon sus labios Edward la atrajo hacia él todavía más. Ella era tan delgada. Antes de reflexionar sobre lo que ocurría sus lenguas se encontraron. Edward nunca pensó que se podía saborear a una persona. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Pudo saborearla. Quiso decir su nombre. Pero ella no se lo había dicho. Fuego. Eso era lo que sentía. Un fuego le recorría las venas. Sus pensamientos eran inconexos. Ya no era capaz de pensar, solo podía sentir. Y escuchar. Amaba escucharla. Escuchar los gemidos que emitía cuando Edward tocaba en una zona sensible dentro de su boca. Sentir sus jadeos y sus manos recorrerle el cuerpo. Es por ello que cuando se apartó fue como un golpe en el rostro. Parpadeó confundido preguntándose si había hecho algo malo. Ella se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación y lo miraba con una expresión rara. Estaba asustada. Edward podía notarlo. No sabía lo que la había asustado. Pero ella no le miraba a él, por lo menos no a su rostro. Tenía puesta la mirada en una parte de su cuerpo. Cuando pudo comprender lo que pasaba Edward sintió sus mejillas arder. Al principio no entendió hasta le asusto que una parte de su anatomía se encontrará hinchada. Estaba tan sorprendido que cuando lo comprendió en su mente solo se formó palabras sueltas. Cuando pudo moverse corrió afuera de la cabaña. Sabía lo que era una erección, al menos la teoría porque nunca la había tenido. Así que Edward no sabía qué hacer con ella. Tocarla solo la empeoraba más. Edward recordó la expresión que puso ella al sentirla. Era de terror. Parecía tan asustada que eso le ayudo mejor que el aire frio.

Nadie parecía saber que decir cuando Edward volvió a entrar. Por un momento él temió que ella se fuera. Ella no le miraba a los ojos. Tan solo se volteó y se acostó en la cama que habían estado compartiendo desde que la conoció. Edward espero que ella se durmiera para acercarse.

Ella tenía pesadillas. Las dos noches que había pasado con ella las tuvo y esta no fue la excepción. Debido a las constantes golpizas que había recibido de James, Edward siempre se acostaba alerta. Esperando recibir un golpe en cualquier instante. Incluso ahora cuando hace un año que no ve a James. Por esa razón siempre se levantaba cuando ella tenía una pesadilla. No es que se moviera mucho. Tan solo se sacudía un poco y temblaba. Temblaba tanto que Edward quiso abrazarla, pero él no se acercó. Ella no decía nada, pero sus labios se movían como si lo hicieran. Pudo entender un No. La primera vez que durmió con ella quiso despertarla. No pudo. Parecía como si nada podría sacarla de esa pesadilla. Como si ella tuviera que vivirla hasta el final.

Edward no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Se sentía inútil viendo como ella temblaba. No podía despertarla y el mínimo contacto que tuviera con él hacía que ella temblara más. Edward solo pudo jalarse los cabellos con desesperación. Cuando el dolor de verla era tanto que se preguntó si ella nunca despertaría. Ella lo hizo. No con una sacudida. Tan solo abrió rápido los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella acercó su nariz al cuello de él. Edward se estremeció. Ella había hecho eso las dos noches anteriores. Cuando le pregunto por qué lo hacía, ella le dijo que su olor la calmaba. Tan solo hacía eso, olerlo. Sus cuerpos no se topaban. Edward sabía que cualquier contacto haría que ella se acurrucara en el lado más alejado de la cama, asustada. Edward ya lo había intentado.

Se quedó quieto sintiendo la respiración de ella en su cuello. Ella no hablaba cuando estaba así. Lo cual era raro para ella pues siempre tenía algún comentario listillo. Cuando al fin lo miró sus ojos tenían otra vez el brillo que a Edward le gustaba y aterraba a la vez. El brillo de la imprudencia.

-Quiero saltar del acantilado.

Ningún argumento pudo detenerla. Nada de lo que Edward decía parecía llegarle. Edward sabía que si no se subía con ella a la bicicleta ella se iría sola. Así que aquí estaba él. En la cima del acantilado tratando de convencerla de no hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos?- dijo Edward sacudiéndole los hombros- Dijiste que no saltara. Y ahora, ¿tú vas a hacerlo?

-Te lo dije porque tu intención no era saltar. En cambio la mía sí. Salto y luego salgo del agua. Terminará antes de que te des cuenta. Además también podemos saltar juntos.

Edward se miró los pies. No sabía cómo decirlo sin que resulte vergonzoso.

-Nosenadar-Edward dijo bajito para que no lo escuche. Ella lo hizo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y luego sonrió, esa sonrisa enseñando todos sus dientes que era la favorita de Edward.

-Te enseñare después. Allá en las rocas donde la marea es baja. Al parecer me va a tocar ser tu primera vez en todo.- le guiño un ojo causando que Edward se ruborizada. Ella se rio.

Luego se acercó a él mirándolo seriamente.

-Confía en mí. Saldré. No es la primera vez que lo hago. Espérame abajo. No me va a pasar nada Edward, no me iré.

Edward se dio cuenta que ella lo entendía por completo. Más que entenderlo parecía ver a través de él. Ese era exactamente el miedo de él. Tenía miedo que en cualquier momento lo dejara. Como su madre lo hizo. Confió en ella. Le creyó. No debió haberlo hecho.

La vio saltar. Era lo más hermoso que Edward haya visto. Primero retrocedió unos metros del borde y luego corrió. Corrió y saltó. Antes de que Edward pudiese preocuparse sobre la caída, la escucho gritar. Era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado. Era un grito de alegría y euforia. La vio en el aire. Parecía volar. Su vestido se le pegaba a la piel con el viento. Parecía un ángel. Su cabello rojo contrastaba con el cielo gris. Y luego vino la caída. El corazón de Edward saltó con preocupación. Sus manos entraron primero al agua, luego la cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo. Ella lo había hecho antes. Sabía darse clavados. Los segundos que estuvo en el agua fueron los más angustiosos para Edward. Pero ella salió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no merezco un beso?- le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Edward sintió sus mejillas calientes. Al parecer sus mejillas iban a tener ese estado siempre que hablaba con ella.

_Ahora_

Isabella lo miraba con decepción. Edward no entendía como no la había reconocido. Hace un par de años parecía como si viera su rostro en cualquier lado. Y ahora la había visto y no la había reconocido. Estaba diferente. Sus mejillas ya no estaban huecas, por el contrario estaban llenas. Parecía mucho más saludable de la última vez que la había visto. Su cabello también estaba diferente. No era marrón como había supuesto cuando la vio en la cafetería. Era de un color caoba. Su cabello se había oscurecido con el paso de los años. Lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos. Pero ahora lo miraban con absoluto desprecio. Nunca lo había mirado así. Edward abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero justo en ese momento salió Victoria. Esta le lanzó una mirada a Bella que solo podía significar una cosa. Engreimiento. Victoria le estaba restregando a Bella que yo había estado con ella. Edward cerró sus manos con fuerza cuando Bella se fue sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que él quería decirle. Se sacudió con fuerza el brazo que Victoria puso en su hombro.

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos pensando en cómo iba a conseguir que Bella lo escuchara. Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que la había extrañado? ¿Qué nunca se había sentido vivo hasta que la conoció? ¿Qué la había buscado?

No importaba que le dijera ella siempre recordaría que lo había pillado saliendo de un cuarto con una chica y el pantalón abierto. Ya no era más ese niño inocente que no había hablado con una chica. Ahora que por fin sabía su nombre ella nunca volvería a mirarlo con aprecio. Isabella. Casi quiso decirlo en voz alta. Ese era su nombre. No entendió como quiso cambiárselo si le iba como anillo al dedo.

Se dirigió a su clase de literatura aun pensando en Isabella. Cuando la vio sentada en el salón casi tropieza. Edward se ruborizo y se sentó en su asiento. Hacía años que no se ruborizaba. Desde que ella se fue. Trató de no mirarla, pero fracasó. Ella no lo miraba. Pero Edward podía notar por su postura que estaba enojada.

-Vamos a discutir sobre Romeo y Julieta. ¿Lo han leído?

El profesor no espero la respuesta.

-El amor entre Romeo y Julieta es trágico desde el principio al ser obligados a encontrasen a escondidas; y como una burla del destino de estos dos el fallido plan con desenlace fatal.

-Y una mierda.-interrumpió Isabella. Toda la clase volteó a verla.

-¿Disculpe señorita…?

-Swan, dije que eso es una mierda- Isabella continuo sin que el hecho de haber dicho una lisura enfrente de un profesor fuera gran cosa.- El amor entre Romeo y Julieta no tiene nada de trágico. Y el destino no tuvo nada que ver. Si ellos murieron fue porque su mutua estupidez los acabo matando.

El profesor estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decir nada.

-Es increíble cómo la gente catalogue la historia de Romeo y Julieta como una historia de amor. Si Shakespeare hubiese querido mostrarnos una historia de amor no nos hubiese mostrado al inicio que Romeo estaba enamorado de Rosalinda. Y que esas palabras que le dedicaba a Julieta también se las había dedicado a Rosalinda. Y Julieta por otro lado tan solo se ilusionó de las palabras que Romeo le dedicaba. Desde luego lo "prohibido" de su romance ayudo a acrecentar ese amor. Romeo y Julieta eran dos jóvenes que no habían entablado ninguna conversación, nada que revelará al otro quien era. Así que, ¿Cómo se pueden enamorarse dos personas sin ni siquiera conocerse? Es ilógico y estúpido.

Sus palabras enojaron a Edward. Porque él la había amado en el momento en que la vio. En el momento en que la escuchó hablar. No se había dado cuenta en ese momento; pero lo hizo más tarde cuando la conoció.

-Pueden. A veces una simple mirada basta para que una persona se enamore. Porque los ojos revelan todo. "Los ojos son el punto donde se mezclan alma y cuerpo"**(1)**.- dijo Edward sin poner contenerse.

Isabella se río.

-Por favor, los ojos no son más que ojos. No te dicen nada de una persona. _Esos ojos son solo tu reflejo proyectado de vuelta hacia ti. No miras a la persona, te miras a ti mismo. __**(2)**_

-Entonces según tú, ¿Cuál si es una historia de amor?

-Cumbres borrascosas.

Solté un bufido sin poder evitarlo

-¿Es en serio?, dices que Romeo y Julieta fueron los culpables de su muerte. Pues en Cumbres borrascosas, Heathcliff y Catherine fueron responsables de que su amor no triunfara debido al orgullo de uno y a la ambición del otro.

-Puede ser, pero ellos si se conocían. Se conocían mejor que nadie. Conocían sus defectos y se amaban a pesar de ello o tal vez por ello. Tal vez no eran buenas personas pero realmente se querían. Y esa es mayor tragedia que Romeo y Julieta, que se amaran pero que sus propias personalidades fuesen quien los separara. En cambio, Romeo y Julieta se mataron porque pensaban que el otro estaba muerto. Eso es estúpido. Es estúpido matarse porque el otro muriera y aún peor tomando en cuenta que ellos no se conocían.

-Sr Cullen, Srta. Swan ¿por qué mejor no continúan su conversación afuera para que yo pueda continuar mi clase?-dijo el profesor en voz alta- Ah... Srta. Swan para la próxima si quiere comentar algo levante la mano. Hay formas para expresar una opinión y la de usted es incorrecta. Venga cuando la clase acabe para que hablar sobre su castigo.

Isabella se levantó sin decir nada y salió. Edward la siguió rápidamente.

-Isabella, espera.- dije al no poder alcanzarla. Se volteó bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quiero hablar contigo

-Bien, pues habla

-Podríamos hablar en mi coche.

Ella caminó hacia el estacionamiento sin decir nada. Cuando al fin estábamos adentro no sabía que decir.

-Así que ahora tienes coche.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Puedes dejar de mirarme así

-¿Cómo?

-Como si te hubiera decepcionado. No pasó nada en el cuarto de aseo.

-No me interesa. Tú y yo no nos conocemos. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación.

Le agarre el brazo para que volteara a mirarme.

-Si nos conocemos. Podría decir lo que estas sintiendo tan solo viéndote el rostro. Me conozco cada una de tus expresiones. Conozco que tienes un fanatismo insano con Stephen King. Sé que te gustan demasiado las películas de terror. Sé nunca te han gustado las muñecas. Sé que amas leer. Sé que actúas de forma imprudente cuando quieres dejar de sentir un sentimiento desagradable. Sé que tienes pesadillas todas las noches. Sé que te paso algo terrible de lo cual nunca me dirás. Sé que te muerdes el labio cuando estas nerviosa. Lo estás haciendo ahora.

Ella aparto su brazo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tal vez tú me conozcas. Pero yo ya no sé quién eres. Ya no eres ese niño tímido que no se sentía cómodo con personas alrededor. Ese niño que temía en cada momento quedarse solo. Ahora solo eres Edward Cullen. El puto de Forks que se ha follado todas las vaginas que se ha encontrado.

Edward apretó con fuerza sus manos en el volante. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el abandono de su madre y el rechazo de los demás. Pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el abandono de ella. Sintió como el odio le recorría el cuerpo. Ese odio irrefrenable era esta vez hacia el mismo y hacia todos. Incluida ella. Que nunca le había mirado con asco y con odio hasta ahora. La odiaba en estos momentos. Por rechazarlo, la odiaba porque no podía dejar de anhelarla incluso ahora. Sin saber muy bien que hacía. Le agarro el brazo y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Y le planto los labios en los suyos con brusquedad.

Una parte de él que no estaba consumida por el odio supo que si ella hacia algún intento por apartarlo él la soltaría. Nunca la obligaría a besarlo si ella no lo deseaba. Pero ella por el contrario lo atrajo hacia ella con rudeza. El beso era brusco, rudo. Los labios de Bella eran violentos, despiadados. Como si quiera matarlo a besos. Sus dedos jaloneaban sus cabellos con fuerza y Edward sabía que en un momento que no estuviera consumido por la pasión le dolería la cabeza. Ahora solo pudo gemir al sentir su fuerza.

El la besaba con desesperación. Otras veces había tenido relaciones sexuales con otras chicas cuando sentía ese odio. Pero ahora era algo más. Era como fuego. Su cuerpo entero ardía. Sus labios presionaban los de Bella como si quisiera sentirla en todo el cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo con fuerza pasándole la mano por todo el cuerpo. Ella hacia lo mismo. La detestaba. La detestaba porque no lo quería. No, se dijo. La detestaba porque él la deseaba, la anhelaba. Su sabor era embriagante. Era consumidor y a la vez familiar. Ya había probado sus labios. Habían sido dulces esa vez. Ahora eran arrebatadores.

Ella abrió su camisa de un tirón, arrancándole los botones. Edward se estremeció cuando sus manos tocaron su cuerpo. El odio que le consumía en un inicio se extinguió. Dio paso a algo más. Se dio cuenta que estaba besando a la niña que le había enseñado lo que era ser niño. A la niña que le robo el corazón con una mirada. Los labios de Edward ya no eran bruscos sino demandantes. Él la saboreaba con conciencia. Con dulzura pero también con pasión. Era Bella a quien estaba besando. Edward pudo sentir sus piernas temblar y se alegró que estuviera sentado.

Ella se dio cuenta cuando el beso cambió y dejo de tirar sus cabellos para acariciárselos. Edward hizo un sonido primitivo en su garganta. Mordisqueó su labio superior que era más grande que el inferior. Ella emitió gemido. Y el sonido recorrió su cuerpo, quería seguir escuchándolo. Introdujo sus manos dentro de su ropa. Ella se estremeció y le ofreció el cuello para que él lo probara. Lo probó a regañadientes. No quería apartarse de sus labios. Pero encontró algo hechizante en su cuello. Podía sentir como su pulso se incrementaba y la vibración de sus gemidos. Además del sabor de su piel y de su olor. Siguió el camino hasta su hombro y luego volvió a su cuello. Lamió ahí donde su pulso se sentía más fuerte. Ella gimió y se lanzó al asiento de conductor para sentirlo más cerca.

Él estaba duro antes de que comenzara el beso. Y supo que si se tocaban no iba resistirlo. Además recordaba lo que paso la vez anterior que sintió su dureza. Pero entonces ella bajo su rostro y comenzó a lamer su pecho. Edward emitió un gemido alto. Quería atraerla hacia él para que sintiera como lo ponía pero en vez de hacer eso atrajo su rostro para besar sus labios. La beso más suavemente, tratando de calmar el ambiente. No quería que se apartara como la otra vez. Pero ella no quería nada suave ni dulce. Ella comenzó a explorar su boca con fuerza. Sintió su lengua dentro de su boca y supo que debía de apartarla antes de que cometiera una locura.

La aparto con fuerza pues el mismo se sentía incapaz de dejar de tocarla. Los ojos de Bella parpadearon como si despertaran de un hechizo; como si no hubiese sido consciente de lo que había hecho. Miro su camisa abierta. Se sonrojo y se fue inmediatamente de regreso al asiento de copiloto.

Nadie sabía que cosa decir después de aquello. Edward intento abrocharse la camisa antes de recordar que ella se la había abierto de un tirón arrancando los botones. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus manos. Nunca se había sentido tan tímido después de besar una chica no después de ella. Y Edward había hecho más que besar a una chica. A varias en realidad.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar. Pretende que no nos conocimos hace 4 años. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Se marchó sin esperar respuesta. Edward sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla irse. No era la primera vez que la veía irse. Sintió lo mismo que sintió hace 4 años cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había ido. No iba a dejarla marchar ahora que la había encontrado. Por primera vez en su vida Edward tenía algo en lo que aferrarse. Un motivo por el que vivir. Isabella.

**(1) Lo dijo ****_Hebbel, Friedrich Christian_**

**_(2)_**** Es una frase que escuche en una pelicula. Life of Pi. La he variado ligeramente. Es cuando Pi le dice a su padre que ha visto el alma de Richard Parker(un tigre) cuando lo ve a los ojos. Y su padre le contesta lo que Bella le dice a Edward (en cursiva). Es una buena pelicula. Tal vez tenga un ritmo lento al principio pero es bastante profunda. Y me gustaron varias frases que se mencionan ahí. (****Me dolió cuando Richard Parker no voltea :'( )**

**He tratado de tardar lo menos posible. Estuve algo estresada con mi matricula. Asi que perdonen si ven algun error. Ya voy a comenzar mis clases u.u Pero pienso actualizar cada semana. Dejenme un review con su opinion :) Bye :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son mios; solo los manipulo ;)**

Edward se repitió así mismo por enésima vez que no era un acosador. Se encontraba en una fiesta. En la fiesta de Jessica Stanley para ser más exacto. Nunca había ido a una fiesta de alguno de los chicos del instituto. Pensó que sería diferente, más promiscua tal vez. Las parejas bailaban cerca pero no se rozaban. Tal vez era que los padres de Jessica Stanley se encontraban presentes. Toda la casa estaba decorada como si fuera una discoteca.

Había pasado las dos últimas semanas intentando que Isabella le hablara. Pero era imposible. No importaba lo que Edward hiciera, ella ni siquiera le miraba. Cuando escuchó a Mike Newton alardear con todos los chicos que él iba a llevar a la nueva a la fiesta de Jessica, supo que tenía que ir a esa fiesta. Había alquilado un auto viejo y había aparcado cerca de la casa de Bella. Así que vio como Mike fue a recogerla.

Y aquí estaba en un rincón escondido en una fiesta espiando a Isabella. Edward tenía puesta una capucha y lentes de montura sin medida, así que hasta ahora nadie lo había reconocido. Se preguntó si sería muy acosador si sacaba los binoculares. No podía ver el rostro de Isabella. Suspiro, eso sí sonó a acosador. Cada vez se sentía más ansioso. No confiaba en Mike Newton. Le había ofrecido a Isabella varios tragos que Edward sabía que contenía alguna droga. Y es que si de algo era conocido Mike es de haberle quitado la virginidad a la mayoría de chicas del instituto. Cuando Isabella tiro todos los tragos que Mike le ofrecía cuando este se descuidaba, se dio cuenta que tal vez exagero. Isabella podía cuidarse sola. Aun así permaneció escondido observando los intentos infructuosos de Mike de que Isabella baile. Sonrió al recordar lo terca que era.

Sintió vibrar su celular. Lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que era un mensaje de Ángela preguntándole donde estaba. La conocida sensación de culpabilidad lo invadió al no responderle. Ángela tal vez era lo único que no estaba podrido en el instituto de Forks. Es por ello que siempre se sentía mal cuando se comportaba como un idiota. Lo cual sucedía a menudo. No podía evitarlo. Su amabilidad era tan desconcertante.

Solo se distrajo unos segundos. Pero cuando levantó la vista no vio a Isabella. Recorrió todo el salón y no la vio. Su corazón salto. Estaba tan concentrado en Isabella que no se dio cuenta del cambio que había sufrido la fiesta. Las parejas se rozaban y tocaban descaradamente. Algunas chicas estaban en ropa interior. Pero eso no era todo. Los movimientos eran extraños imprecisos y algo lentos. Cuando vio a un par de chicas tiradas en el suelo, supo que eso no era producto del alcohol.

Se adentró más en la casa, buscándola. Edward sintió la desesperación crecer al no encontrarla. Comenzó a recorrer las habitaciones que se encontraban en el segundo piso encontrando a varias parejas desnudas. Miraba el rostro de las chicas temiendo reconocerla. Casi todas esas chicas lucían drogadas.

Cuando Edward llegó a la última habitación escucho voces.

-Tranquila, relájate yo sé que te va a gustar

-Me duele la cabeza... Quítate, noo pue.. do res… pi… rar. ¿Qué ha.. ces?

Edward sintió fuego en las venas cuando reconoció la voz de Isabella y Mike. Abrió la puerta y la imagen que encontró lo estremeció de ira. Isabella se encontraba tendida en la cama con las manos en la cabeza. Parpadeo cuando Edward encendió la luz, ella no era capaz de enfocar la mirada. Su blusa se encontraba en el suelo y Mike estaba encima de ella con su cabeza en su cuello. Agarró del cuello a Mike y lo tiró al suelo. Le tiró un puñetazo en la cara y comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago. No podía detener la furia que sentía.

Él iba a... iba a abusar de ella.

Ignoro el dolor de sus nudillos y siguió golpeando a Mike. El odio le recorrió el cuerpo. Sentía su pulso en la cien. Nunca se había sentido tan enojado como ahora. _Queria matarlo._ Escucho el sonido de su puño chocando con su cuerpo. En su mente pasaron imágenes de su niñez. Era el mismo sonido que hacía James al golpearlo. Su cuerpo tembló. Las imágenes convergieron y no podía diferenciar el presente del pasado. Se alejó cuando en vez de Mike era a él a quien estaba golpeando, solo que era una versión mucho más joven.

-Me due-ele la ca-bee-za.

Edward trató de calmar su furia y el temblor de sus manos. Isabella lo necesitaba. Le dio un último golpe a Mike y fue hacia donde estaba Isabella.

-¿Probaste algo de la fiesta- le pregunto ansioso.

-Emm... Creo que las tequeñas con salsa de guacamole. –El rostro de Isabella se torno de un tono verdoso.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Unos 5 minutos creo...

Edward la llevó al baño y le dijo que tratara de provocarse el vómito. Ella lo hizo. Él le quito el cabello de su rostro. Deben de haber puesto una droga fuerte en la salsa para que le comience hacer efecto tan rápido. Cuando ya no hubo más que vomitar ayudó a Isabella a limpiarse. Se encontraba pálida.

-¿Puedes dejarme sola un momento?

Edward dudó. Cuando Isabella alzó una ceja, suspiro.

Se fue a la cocina. Quería comprobar lo que estaba pensando. Probó la salsa de guacamole y la escupió. Sabía raro. Realizó el mismo proceso con los demás bocaditos. Todos tienen un sabor diferente a lo que se suponía que sabían. Le habían puesto algo a todos los bocaditos. Se preguntó si los invitados que lo probaban lo sabían.

Se quitó las gafas y regreso al baño. Tocó suavemente.

-Pasa

Isabella se encontraba con mejor aspecto. El color le había regresado al rostro. Aunque tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor.

-Recuérdame nunca volver a ir a una fiesta del instituto.

Sonrió con cansancio. Pero la conocía mejor. Sabía que una sensación desagradable la invadía.

-Pue-e-des pasarme mi polo. Yo... Necesito mi polo. Yo…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Se abrazaba a sí misma como si quisiera cubrirse con sus manos. Edward se quitó su chamarra y se la paso. Tenía una camisa debajo de esta. Se la puso y Edward vio que la acercaba a su nariz y respiraba. Ella lucia tan frágil, tirada en el suelo aferrándose a su chamarra como si fuera un salvavidas. Inhalaba profundamente. Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, se hubiera ruborizado y hubiera estado preocupado si su chamarra olía sudor. Pero al verla tan débil, su corazón se rompió. Se preguntó una vez más que es lo que le había sucedido para que en ocasiones su mente se fuera a otro lado. Para que alguien tan fuerte como Isabella se desmoronara. Ella que odiaba mostrar debilidad. Pero cuando se perdía en sus recuerdos, en sus pesadillas y no podía distinguirlas del mundo real; su fachada caía. Quiso abrazarla, fundirla con su cuerpo. Abrazarla con la esperanza de borrar todos los pensamientos desagradables de su mente. Abrazarla y protegerla de todo, incluyendo de ella misma. De sus pesadillas. Pero Edward sabía que si el la abrazada, que si el la tocaba cuando estaba asi. Ella se asustaría más.

Después de unos minutos el temblor de Isabella había cesado y parecía más tranquila. Pero esperaron hasta un cuarto de hora para irse. Isabella no hizo ningún comentario sobre su auto. Le pregunto a donde quería ir. Ella sonrió con una sonrisa que Edward conocía.

-A la casa de Mike Newton.

.

.

.

Se dirigió hacia allí sin decir nada. Conocía lo obstinada que era Isabella. Le hizo detenerse en una farmacia. No le dijo que compro ahí. Cuando llego a la casa de Mike ella le dijo que se aparcara en la esquina más cercana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Isabella?- pregunto sorprendido al ver que sacaba un pasamontaña de su mochila. Se preguntó dónde lo consiguió. Ella lo ignoro y se puso el pasamontaña. Estaba vestida de negro. Su pantalón era negro y también la chamarra que Edward le presto. Saco de su mochila algo que a Edward le pareció que era unas tobilleras. Aunque cuando se acercó más vio que tenía bolsillos. Se lo puso en las piernas. Saco unos guantes de cuero y se los puso. Se subió la capucha. Edward le agarro el brazo antes que se fuera.

-¿Por qué tienes guantes negros y un pasamontaña en tu mochila? ¿Piensas entrar ilegalmente a la casa de los Newton?

Isabella suspiro.

-Siempre llevo eso en mi mochila en caso de una emergencia. Y… si, voy a entrar ilegalmente a la casa de Mike Newton

Era difícil hablarle con el pasamontaña y la capucha, no podía ver nada de ella. Era como hablar con una sombra.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes que los Newton son conocidos por ser la familia más paranoica de Forks? ¿Qué tienen una alarma de movimiento en todas sus puertas y ventanas?

-Sigues siendo paranoico. No pienso dejar pasar lo de Mike. Y no soy estúpida. Antes de entrar pienso desactivar todas las alarmas. Pueden atraparme.- Edward no podía verla pero por el tono de su voz supo que estaba sonriendo- Es el punto. No sería divertido si no corriera peligro de que me atrapen.

Edward siguió sin soltar su brazo.

-Pues no pienso dejarte ir sola

Isabella emitió un sonido de fastidio.

-Solo me complicarás las cosas. Deja de hacerte el caballero. Odio a los hombres que siempre quieren proteger a las mujeres. Como si nosotras fuéramos débiles. Contigo probablemente me atrapen más rápido. No vas a ser más que una molestia.

Al ver que Edward seguía sin soltar su brazo suspiro.

-Bien pero primero deja que vea si hay cámaras. Porque si te grabaran te reconocerían fácilmente.

Edward la miro receloso todavía sin soltar su brazo.

-¡Por dios! ¡Edward! Voy a regresar.

La soltó a regañadientes. Cuando Isabella se alejó se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Parecía confiada e inclusive cómoda. Como si hubiese hecho esto miles de veces. Los minutos pasaron y Edward se preguntó si le había mentido. No sería la primera vez. Cuando estaban juntos hace años ella le había mentido sobre varias cosas. No las importantes. Pero había descubierto que ella era buena mintiendo. Irónicamente ella odiaba las mentiras.

_-Sonara hipócrita decir que odio cuando las personas mienten, cuando yo lo hago todo el tiempo. La diferencia es que si quieres la verdad yo te la digo, pero generalmente las personas prefieren las mentiras. Solo le digo a la gente lo que quiere oír.- ella le dijo una vez._

_-Y, ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero? _

_Se encontraban en los acantilados de La Push. Ya había pasado un mes de haberla conocido. Se habían sentado en el borde. A ella le encantaba sentir sus pies en el aire. Sentir que si quiere puede dejarse caer. Había aprendido que eso era lo que le gustaba a ella. La adrenalina. El peligro. La libertad. Ella lo llamaba tener el poder de hacer lo que ella quiere con su cuerpo. Era todo lo contrario a él. El prefería estar en su cabaña leyendo un libro. O caminar en la playa de La Push en la orilla cuando la marea estaba baja. Pero en lugar de que sus diferencias los alejaran más, de alguna forma los unía más. Ella era más tranquila cuando estaba con él. Y Edward era más osado cuando estaba con ella. Como si de alguna forma se neutralizaran. Se encontraban echados con los pies en el aire y las manos entrelazadas. La primera vez que se tomaron de las manos Edward no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Pero ahora era natural. Aunque no por eso era menos intenso. Edward nunca pensó que las manos eran una zona sensible. Los dedos de Isabella se movían en sus manos. Podía sentir cada movimiento de ellos en todo su cuerpo. Edward nunca había experimentado ningún contacto físico que no sean las golpizas de James. Así que no tenía con que comparar. Si se debía a Isabella, o si era normal que se estremeciera con cada roce. _

_Esa no era la única cosa que experimentaba por primera vez. Nunca había experimentado la felicidad. Y ahora… Sintiendo en su piel la brisa del mar. Sintiendo sus pies flotar en el vacío y sintiendo la sensación de vértigo que lo acompaña. Cerrando los ojos y escuchando la voz de ella mientras sus manos se tocaban. Supo que nunca iba a ser más feliz que ahora. Nunca se iba a sentir tan feliz con otra persona que no fuera ella._

_- Es fácil. Tú quieres la mentira. Quieres que te diga que no te abandonaré jamás aunque no sea cierto. Porque si fuera cierto, ¿de qué serviría saberlo? Pero no te la he dado. La mentira. Te he dicho la verdad. No te dejare. No me iría sin decirte adiós. En realidad ni si quiera quiero irme.-me sonrió. Y cuando ella sonreía el cuerpo de Edward se sentía ligero y cálido. Se dio cuenta entonces que ella también era feliz. Y eso era todo lo que importaba._

_-Y tú, ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Podría decirte que yo quiero la verdad. Pero eso sería una mentira. Todos queremos la mentira. Pero yo necesito la verdad. No es que la quiera. La necesito._

-Tierra llamando a Edward.- Edward parpadeo al percatarse que Isabella había vuelto y él no se había percatado. Ella sonrió.- Siques yéndote a la luna. Siempre me preguntaba qué era lo que rodaba por tu mente cuando lo hacías.

Edward quiso decirle que siempre era ella. Que era su fantasma lo que siempre lo invadía incluso cuando ella se marchó un día después de esa tarde en el acantilado. Pero sabía que no era apropiado. Parecía menos distante de lo que había estado en toda esta semana. Tal vez su guardia había bajado con todo el incidente de la fiesta. Su cuerpo se tensó con el recuerdo.

-Tienes suerte en la calle no hay ninguna cámara. Y los vecinos cercanos no están. Tampoco hay alguien en la casa de los Newton. Así es hasta casi aburrido entrar ahí. Aunque si hay una cámara en la entrada. Pero esta terriblemente mal posicionada. Solo apunta a la puerta de la entrada. Por lo que mantente alejado de la puerta. Mira esta son las reglas. No me hables mientras esté tratando de entrar. Tú no vas a ingresar. Dejarías tus huellas por todas partes. Y no es que piense que la policía vaya a examinar la casa. Pero prefiero ser precavida. Solo voy a estar 10 minutos como máximo en la casa. Tenías razón la casa está llena de detectores de movimiento. Pero las personas no saben que estos generalmente se pueden desactivar con un imán lo bastante potente. Si vez que alguien se acerca me avisas. No hablando, silba.

Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la casa de los Newton. Edward tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Hizo lo que le pidió, se mantuvo alejado de la puerta. Vio con asombro como Isabella se posicionaba de tal forma que la cámara no la enfoque y colocaba algo negro sobre la cámara, cubriéndola. Saco de sus tobilleras lo que le pareció un trozo cuadrado negro y dos alambres. Vio como con movimientos expertos introducía los alambres en el agujero de la puerta. Estuvo unos segundos maniobrando hasta que se detuvo y agarra los dos alambres con una mano y con otra agarro el trozo cuadrado y lo puso a una altura de la puerta, en el borde, donde Edward supuso que se encontraba el detector de movimiento. Y luego movía con los dedos de la mano derecha los alambres hasta que Edward casi puedo escuchar el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse. El proceso solo duro algunos segundos. Edward apostaría que ni a un minuto llego. Se volteó a mirarlo y se llevó a la boca un dedo silenciándolo. Y se internó en la casa. Antes de que Edward pudiera desobedecerla y seguirla; ella ya había cerrado la puerta, de nuevo usando ese trozo cuadrado.

Suspiro. No debería de sorprenderse. Ella siempre había sido impredecible. No debería de sorprenderse que pareciera como si esta no fuese la primera vez que entraba ilegalmente a una casa.

Los 10 minutos que Edward tuvo que esperar fueron los más largos de su vida. De no haber estado revisando su reloj habría supuesto que había pasado más tiempo. Ella apareció cuando se cumplieron exactamente los 10 minutos.

Se dirigieron al coche en silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-le pregunto sin ser capaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

-Relájate. No es como si le hubiese puesto veneno a su comida.- sonrió como si la idea le gustara-De hecho he sido suave con él. Lo verás el lunes. Vámonos.

Edward se quedó en silencio unos segundos. La curiosidad lo carcomía, pero Isabella no se lo iba a decir.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto encendiendo el auto.

-¿Importa?, no quiero ir a casa. Lejos de Forks.- ella mantuvo la vista en la carretera. Edward pensó en llevarla a su antigua cabaña. Pero supo que no era el momento. Así que la llevo a otro sitio en el cual se había sentido feliz. Los acantilados de La Push. Isabella sonrió cuando noto a donde se dirigían.

-Todo esta exactamente igual que hace 5 años. No debería de sorprenderme. Eso es normal aquí- dijo Isabella al acercarse al borde.

-¿Quiero hablar contigo?- Edward consiguió decir sin que su voz temblara. Se sentía ansioso y nervioso a la vez. Sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Isabella suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- volteo a mirarlo. Parpadeó no era lo que pensaba que iba a decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Sí, ¿porque quieres hablar conmigo? Llevas dos semanas intentándolo. Así que, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te encontré enrollándote con una tipa en el cuarto de limpieza? No es como si fueras algo mío. No es como si me importara.- dijo esas palabras mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos que ahora se mostraban ante él duros e inflexibles. Antes, podía ver claramente las emociones de ella a través de ellos. Pero ahora mirarla a los ojos era como caer. Era como si hubiese dado un paso hacia adelante sin percatarse que no había nada allí. Como si durante todo este tiempo hubiese creído que había suelo debajo de él y ahora que baja la vista se daba cuenta que estaba en el vacío y que caía. Mirarla era como caer. Porque ahora se preguntaba si era la misma chiquilla que había conocido, se preguntaba si en realidad sentía algo. Se preguntaba si en realidad lo miraba. Habia olvidado lo que era sentirse invisible para las personas. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que esto era mil veces peor. Era mil veces peor ser invisible para ella.

Isabella suspiro y ablando su mirada.

-No es por ti. Es solo que he cambiado. No soy la misma niña que conociste. No soy esa niña que te detuvo de intentar saltar en el acantilado. No soy más esa niña.- su voz tomo un tono melancólico que era doloroso oír, de alguien que se ha rendido.- Yo misma, ahora, quiero saltar en él. Y hundirme en el agua y ser parte del mar. Me pregunto cuando tardaré en morir. Dos minutos, tal vez. Y luego nada.

Edward se congeló y la miró. No mentía. Hablaba en serio. Y sintió cólera y desesperación. Cólera porque ella hablaba de quitarse la vida como si hablara de cortarse el cabello. Y desesperación solo de imaginarla haciéndolo. Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a ella y le agarro ambos brazos para que lo mirara.

-Nunca, me oyes. Nunca vuelvas a decir esa estupidez.- consiguió decir sin que le temblara la voz. Ella lo miro tranquilamente. Y le sonrió. No, eso no podía calificarse como sonrisa. Tan solo elevo las comisuras de sus labios, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo extraño como si ya se encontrara en el agua ahogándose.

-No me voy a suicidar, Edward. Pero si un carro viniera hacia mí, no me quitaría.

Edward subió sus manos a su cabeza y se acercó. Le levanto el rostro. Se encontraban a escasos centímetro de distancia. Trato de reprimir la desesperación que sentía. Isabella lucia tan lejana, tan inalcanzable que se preguntó si en realidad se encontraba ahí. Se preguntó si estaba tocando su rostro o el de alguien más.

-¿Qué paso con eso de curar el alma con los sentidos y los sentidos con el alma?-susurró

Isabella parpadeó y lo miro. Y recién fue consciente de lo cerca que Edward estaba.

-Ese consejo fue una verdadera mierda.

Ella se apartó con brusquedad.

-Odio a los hombres. LOS ODIO- lo miro y pudo notar el desprecio que desprendía sus ojos marrones. Las manos de Isabella se crisparon y todo su cuerpo tembló. Y Edward conocía bastante esa sensación que pudo decir con seguridad, que el odio le recorría el cuerpo. Un odio inmenso hacia los hombres. Hacia él.

-Todos estos años los he odiado. A mi padre, a todos. Me es fácil adivinar lo que las personas piensan. Soy buena leyéndolas.- Se acercó a él- Los hombres son los más fáciles de todos. Para los hombres solo existe una sola cosa. Sexo- Solo los separaba unos centímetros. Podía sentir su aliento rozar sus labios. Edward se estremeció.- ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo?- ella sonrió amargamente.

Edward no contesto. Estaba demasiado distraído con su proximidad. Solo una parte de su cerebro captaba lo que estaba diciendo. Decía que los hombres solo pensaban en sexo, pero él no lo estaba haciendo ahora, ni nunca. El sexo para el solo fue una distracción, más una acción que pensamiento. Ese era el punto del sexo. No pensar. No pensar en ella. Como lo hacía ahora. Pensaba en ella. Edward estaba contando sus pecas. Viendo si alguna de ellas había desaparecido en estos 4 años. Pensaba en la familiar curvatura de sus labios. Pensaba en el rizo que se había colado en su rostro. Quiso apartarlo. Se preguntó si Isabella sabía que tenía una expresión graciosa. Tenía esa expresión cuando quería intimidar a alguien. La expresión de un gatito queriendo ser un león. La expresión que lo había hechizado cuando la conoció. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados en una línea. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos. Parecían como dos bolas de fuego. Ardían. Edward quiso quemarse en su intensidad. Se preguntó si iba a golpearlo.

Su expresión cambió drásticamente. La furia se fue y se transformó en cansancio y tristeza.

-Todos estos años me he estado diciendo que los hombres son una porquería. Me mentía, Edward. Me estaba mintiendo a mi misma. Yo sabía que eso no era cierto.- Las manos de Isabella tocaron su rostro con suavidad. Como si no fuera consciente de ello. Pero Edward lo era. No podía pensar en otra cosa que su tacto.- Yo sabía que había conocido uno que no lo era. Un niño que era tan inocente. Un niño que había sido herido por las personas que debieron de protegerlo. Un niño que temía a la soledad. Un niño que jamás me lastimaría.

Me miro. Sus ojos se soldaron de nuevo y se transformaron en piedra.

-Y encontré a ese niño enrollándose con una tipa en un armario. Y ese niño se trasformó en Edward Cullen. Edward que era mejor conocido por todos por acostarse con las chicas de peor reputación del instituto. Niégamelo, Edward. Niega que no te has acostado con esas zorras. Niégame que no lo disfrutaste.

Edward no supo que decir. Sus palabras fueron como una patada en el estómago. No podía negar que se había acostado con ellas. No estaba seguro que era lo que quería que negara. Sintió placer con ellas. Pero no lo disfruto. No lo hizo. Cada vez que lo hacía Edward se sentía más vacío. Como si el acostarse con alguien resaltara lo vacío que estaba por dentro. Pero si no lo hacía se consumía en el odio que sentía a las personas. No importaba. Edward lo supo cuando la miro a los ojos. Supo dos cosas. La primera era que no importaba lo que Edward diría, ella ya lo había juzgado. Ella no cambiaría de parecer. Y la segunda era que la amaba. Nunca experimento el amor. Así que no supo identificarlo cuando era niño. Pero ahora lo sabía. La amaba y nunca podría tenerla. Ella nunca le iba a creer. Ya no confiaba en él. Ella había dicho que había cambiado. Lo hizo. Edward podía verlo. Podía ver como el dolor la había cambiado. Podía ver como una capa de amargura cubría su rostro. Como sus ojos se llenaban de hostilidad. Y como las esquinas de sus labios bajaban. Y aun así. La amaba. El comprenderlo al fin le quito un peso de encima. Entendía por fin el por qué nunca pudo olvidarla. El por qué se sentía tan vacío cuando se acostaba con otras chicas. Era porque no era _ella_. Ninguna de ellas era _ella_. Y cada vez que se acostaba con otras chicas se traicionaba a él mismo. Traicionaba al amor que él sentía por ella. La amaba y ella lo odiaba. La amaba y Edward supo que ella nunca podía amarlo

Nadie dijo nada cuando se dirigieron al carro. No había nada más que decir. Edward pudo sentir como la perdía cada minuto que pasaba, podía sentir que ella se iría. Ella se iría y Edward supo que no iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para perderla una vez. No ahora que sabía que la amaba.

-No quiero ir a casa- dijo Isabella, y pudo ver como sus manos temblaban- Por favor, solo no quiero ir a mi casa. No quiero dormir.- El cuerpo de Isabella comenzó a temblar. Y lo miro. Lo miro y Edward hubiese deseado que no lo hiciera. Sus ojos estaban destrozados. Ella estaba destrozada. Y él no era capaz de soportar eso. No era capaz de ver su dolor y saber que no podía hacer nada. Tenía miedo. Isabella tenía miedo. Y Edward lo comprendió. Había despertado con esa misma mirada hace 4 años. Pesadillas.

-¿Todavía las tienes?- preguntó con un nudo en la voz.

Isabella sonrió.

-Todas las noches.

Y Edward no lo pensó, solo lo hizo. La abrazó. Y ella lo dejo. Dejo que él la estrechara contra él con la esperanza de protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluyendo sus pesadillas. Pero no podía; Edward sabía que no podía. Y antes de darse cuenta que pasaba sintió sus mejillas húmedas. Estaba llorando. Él no recordaba haber llorado, nunca. Ninguna de las veces que James lo golpeo. Ni cuando su mama lo abandono. Tampoco lloro cuando supo que Isabella no regresaría hace 4 años. Pero ahora lo hacía. Porque la amaba. Porque ella lo odiaba y porque él no podía protegerla. No podía protegerla de ella misma. La amaba y eso no servía de nada.

No aguanto mucho tiempo despierta. Al final se durmió. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba. Sus temblores. Su proximidad no sirvió para detener sus pesadillas, de hecho parecía empeorarlo. Ella se sacudía en sus brazos. Pero él no pudo dejarla ir. No pudo dejar de abrazarla. Sabía que empeoraba las cosas. Pero era incapaz de dejarla ir cuando la veía así. Comenzó a cantar con la esperanza de calmarla. Pero se parecía más a un llanto que un canto. Edward no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz. Ella sufría en sus brazos. La sacudió con fuerza. No logro despertarla. Le parecía que paso mil años cuando ella se levantó. Y lloró. Ella lloro en sus brazos. Y él también lloro.

.

.

Cuando Edward aparcó en la casa de Isabella, ella no lo miraba. Se había calmado hace una hora. Y se alejó de él como si su tacto quemara. No arrancó el carro sino hasta media hora después. No lo miro cuando se dirigió a su casa en todo el camino.

Tenía una expresión resuelta. Y lo miro y supo lo que haría. Lo iba alejar de ella. Y antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía le agarro el rostro y la miro. Solo la mira. Grabando su rostro en su mente. No quería olvidarla. No quería olvidar ningún detalle.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Edward tardo un segundo antes de percatarse que fue él quien dijo eso.

Isabella lo miro confusa.

-¿En una cita?

-Si

Ella lo miro, como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes. Analizándolo. Parecía como si estuviese leyendo sus ojos, su rostro, su alma.

-Si- dijo en un suspiro- Si quiero salir contigo.

Y antes de que el cerebro de Edward captara lo que dijo; ella salió del coche y se fue. Y Edward dejo que la esperanza se asomara y lo golpeara. No sabía que era lo que pensaba Isabella. Pero sabía que no importaba lo que ella hiciera. Podría romperle el corazón. Y a Edward no podía importarle menos. Dejaría que ella lo lastimara con tal de que no lo dejara nunca.

.

.

.

**Disculpen la demora. Pero es que no tuve tiempo para escribir. No voy a abandonar la historia. Ya tengo en mente todo lo que va a pasar. Diganme que les parecio con un review y que es lo que piensan que pasara despues. Nos vemos dentro de poco. :D Como recompensa de haberme demorado mañana voy a actualizar otro capitulo. Y va a ser un BPOV! **

**Ahi vamos a conocer de que tratan las pesadillas de Bella. Besos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son míos; yo solo los manipulo ;)**

**.**

**.**

_Era de noche. Bella podía sentir el viento en su rostro. Su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho y podía sentir un hormigueo crecer de sus manos al resto de su cuerpo. No se debía al ejercicio que hacía al manejar bicicleta. Esa sensación siempre la experimentaba cada vez que hacía algo que no debía. A Bella le encantaba desobedecer a su madre. Le encantaba ponerse en situaciones que podrían crearle problemas. La hacía sentir viva. Esa sensación de saber que están a punto de pillarte. La adrenalina. Y luego cuando no lo hacen la sensación de saber que por un instante te saliste con la tuya. Bella no hacía eso siempre, a pesar de la graciosa expresión que tomaba el rostro de su madre con sus travesuras. La línea marcada del ceño. Los ojos chispeantes. Y esa vena en la frente que latía peligrosamente. De todas formas Renne siempre estaba muy ocupada para notar sus travesuras. Como esta noche. Bella se había escabullido para ir a ver a su padre. Renne ni siquiera lo noto._

_Era su décimo cumpleaños y su padre le dijo que no iba a poder estar. Le había regalado una muñeca. Pudo sentir que su boca hacía una mueca tan solo al recordarla. Bella odiaba las muñecas, en especial las barbies. Casi había sido un día horrible. Pero su papá le puso una sorpresa en su cama que no vio hasta que se fue a dormir. Era un libro. No era cualquier libro. Era Carrie de Stephen King. Bella se lo había estado pidiendo a su madre; pero ella siempre le contestaba que no tenía la edad para leerlo. Se puso tan feliz que quiso agradecérselo en persona. Se escabullo a su estudio. Entro a su computadora. Su padre era uno de aquellos adultos que guardaba sus contraseñas en un archivo. Seguro pensaba que por poner un nombre común y ocultar la carpeta nadie se fijaría. Bella tan solo puso visible todas las carpetas ocultas y selecciono la que había sido usada hace poco. Fue tan sencillo que a Bella le entraron ganas de reír. Tenía un mensaje con la fecha de hoy en la que decía un sitio. Lo demás fue más sencillo. Bella estaba tan entusiasmada que no reflexiono sobre lo críptico e informal que era el mensaje para ser del trabajo._

_Cuando llego al sitio, este no era lo que esperaba. Estaba alejado de todas las casas. Era enorme. La pintura de las paredes estaba gastada. Daba el aspecto de que nadie vivía ahí hace mucho pero de ella salía música alta. Había muchos autos. Pero en el interior de la casa no había luces encendidas. En las ventanas solo se podía apreciar un destello atenuado de luces de distintos colores. _

_Bella se sentió como en un sueño al caminar hacía la casa. Pero era uno de esa clase de sueño en el que sabes que algo malo va a pasar. Bella sabía que algo malo iba a pasar si entraba a esa casa pero era como si no pudiese evitarlo. No podía dejar de mover sus pies. No podía ordenar a su cuerpo que diera la vuelta y corra. Como una polilla que se dirige a la luz a pesar de que esta queme. Al ingresar supo al instante que no debió de haber entrado. El aire estaba lleno de olores que conocía y desconocía a la vez. Olió el humo del cigarro, la cerveza y el sudor. Pero había más que eso. Al principio le costó ver con claridad. Cuando por fin pudo deseó no haberlo hecho. Su mente de niña era incapaz de comprender que era lo que sucedía pero el instinto le dijo que era. Había varias personas. Varias parejas en realidad. Casi todas estaban desnudas. Aunque no todas eran parejas. Había varios hombres que tenían dos mujeres o más. Había también mujeres juntas. Todas tenían posiciones raras. Había un hombre en las piernas de una mujer. Parecía estar besando su… _

_Bella se ruborizo tan solo de pensarlo. También había mujeres en las piernas de un hombre. Bella no pudo seguir mirando las distintas posiciones que había. Pero pudo notar que sus ojos iban de rostro a rostro buscando uno conocido para ella. Pero lo peor de todo no era lo que podía ver, sino lo que se oía. Era insoportable. Se escuchaba un montón de quejidos y gritos. Mujeres y hombres. Frases que no entendía pero que por su entonación podía saber lo que significaba. Pudo divisar a una mujer que era golpeada fuertemente por un hombre. Ella gemía y no gritaba. Bella estaba horrorizada y confusa. Sintió nauseas. Quiso correr pero sus pies estaban clavados al piso. _

_Pensó en la razón por la que estaba ahí; y antes de poder detenerse, sus pies avanzaron hacia delante. Se tapó los oídos. Quiso llamar a su padre, quería decirle que la sacará de ahí. Pero no grito. No dijo ni una sola palabra. Nadie se había fijado en ella. Todos los rostros en especial los de los hombres estaban idos. No era que no tenían expresión sino que parecía estar en otro mundo. Uno entre placentero y doloroso._

_Seguía con las orejas tapadas. Pero esto no impidió que escuchara a alguien gimiendo._

_-Si… Quiero ver tus tetas saltar, nena. Ahhh…_

_Conocía esa voz. Nunca la había escuchado con ese tono. Pero era su voz. Era la voz de su padre. Su instinto le dijo que no viera, que se vaya de ahí. Pero el sonido venía de la habitación que estaba frente a ella. La puerta estaba entreabierta y por ella se podía ver todo con claridad. Era un tanto desconcertante y divertido cómo funciona la mente humana. Divertido en una muy rara forma. Bella podía ver lo que sucedía. Pero era como si esa información no procesara en su mente. Como si no la captara. Como si su mente se protegiera. Pero cuando pudo unir los puntos. Cuando pudo conectar la razón con lo que veía, pudo apreciar cada detalle. Y Bella sabía que siempre iba a tener esa imagen en su mente. Era su padre y a la vez no lo era. Estaba desnudo y antes de que pudiera avergonzarse de ver a su padre desnudo, vio otro cuerpo desnudo encima de él. No era su madre. Esta chica era más joven y delgada. No podía ver su rostro y la forma de su cuerpo era confusa debido al movimiento que este realizaba. Su padre estaba atado a la cabecera de la cama con unas esposas. Y tenía a una chica desnuda cabalgando encima de él. Estaba atado y a él parecía gustarle. No paraba de gemir. Bella retrocedió al ver el rostro de su padre. Tenía la misma expresión ida que los demás. No se debía a ninguna droga. Al menos no a ninguna que se administre al cuerpo. Era sexo. Bella sabía el significado de la palabra. Sabía toda la teoría de eso. Pero nunca se lo había imaginado así. _

_Antes de que Bella pudiera echar a correr sintió una mano que le recorría la cintura. Sintió su sangre helarse. Y escuchó una voz ronca hablar en su oído._

_-Asi que te gusta mirar, preciosa. Yo te puedo enseñar bastantes cosas._

_La mano del sujeto comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Eso rompió la parálisis de Bella Trato de quitarse las manos del sujeto. Pero era más grande que ella._

_-¿Con que te resistes? Eso está bien. No sería divertido si no lo hicieras. Vamos a ver qué tan apretado es tu coñito._

_Sintió que la arrastraba con fuerza. Bella comenzó a gritar. Pedía ayuda a su padre. Por un instante Bella pensó que la había visto, que la había escuchado. Sus ojos se encontraron. Pero los de él seguían idos. Nublados de placer. Él la había visto pero no le prestó atención. Estaba en su mundo de placer. Solo tenía ojos para el cuerpo de la chica que lo montaba. Bella gritó y grito pero parecía que los gritos ahí eran comunes. Nadie se volteaba o si lo hacían era con expectación y no con alarma. El hombre la tiro al piso en una sala que no había entrado. Por fin pudo ver su rostro. Era de edad. Tal vez tenía unos 40 años. Pero la miraba con lujuria. A Bella le entraron ganas de vomitar. Quiso intentar correr; pero el hombre, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento saco una pistola y le apunto en la cabeza._

_-Vamos, nena, verás que te gustara. – Dijo con voz ronca- Te ves tan joven. Me pregunto qué tan grandes tienes las tetas. ¡Muéstramelas! ¡Muéstramelas, carajo, o te volare la cabeza!_

_Ya no había nada sereno en su voz si alguna vez lo hubo. Era amenazante. Pero no era solo su voz lo amenazante. Sus ojos la aterraban. Eran negros como el carbón. Eran despiadados y crueles. Pero también tenían una expresión que denotaba locura. Él no dudaría en matarla. De hecho hasta puede que lo disfrutara. Temblando sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa, se fue sacando su polo. No tenía sujetador. Bella era plana._

_-Desde tan pequeña y ya andas sin ropa interior. No te quejes después de que te folle duro, perra._

_Bella tembló. Podía sentir el arma presionando su rostro. Sintió sus dedos recorrer su pecho. Se entretuvo en sus pezones. Iba a vomitar. Podía sentir las náuseas. El olor la asqueaba. Los sonidos… ¡Oh por Dios! No podía escuchar más gemidos. No quería escuchar más gemidos. No quería escuchar su gemido._

_-Ahora vas a mamármela. Vamos a ver cuánto puede soportar esa boca pequeña._

_Bella no entendía de lo que hablaba. Pero ya no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas. Lloraba y temblaba sin saber muy bien lo que el hombre deseaba. Tenía miedo. Quería a su mamá. Quería ayuda. Pero su mamá seguía pensando que estaba dormida en su cuarto. Y su papá…_

_Sin saber muy bien como sintió algo duro rozar su boca. Bella se echó hacía atrás de forma automática._

_-¡No te muevas, perra! ¡Te voy a volar los sesos si te mueves! Vas a tragarme.-dijo apuntando dolorosamente en su cien._

_Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Con una mano temblorosa agarro su cosa. Era repugnante. Estaba dura y era peluda. Le entraron nauseas solo de pensar que debía ponérsela en su boca. Bella preferiría morir. Pero antes de poder apartarse. El hombre metió con rudeza su cosa en su boca. _

_Bella no podía respirar. Oh por Dios. Esto era el infierno. Ya no podía ni siquiera moverse. El hombre se sentó encima de sus hombros y agarro sus dos manos con una. El hombre metía y sacaba su miembro de su boca. No podía ni siquiera gritar. Cerró los ojos porque no podía soportar ver esos ojos negros. Pero aun oía. Podía oír como gemía. Y también podía oler. Olía su sudor. Lo olía a él. Y se preguntó si iba a desmayarse o a vomitar. Se lamentó que él hubiera dejado la pistola al ver que ella era incapaz de moverse. Quería que la matara. Por lo menos muerta iba dejar de sentir como se sentía. Muerta podía dejar de escuchar esos gemidos. Dejar todo._

_De un momento a otro de ella se apodero una cólera fría. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a ese hombre que le había obligado a…_

_No, se dijo. Piensa. Recordó la expresión de todos los hombres en la habitación. Nublada de deseo. Y supo que hacer. Trato de no llorar. Comenzó a chupar su cosa. Y el emitió un sonido apreciativo. Bella nunca había sentido tanto asco en su vida. Mientras más lo hacía. Más relajaba la fuerza que cernía sobre ella hasta que esta desapareció. Cuando fue demasiado insoportable tenerlo en su boca comenzó a usar las manos. Comenzó a mover rápido. Como había visto que la chica que estaba encima de su padre se movía. Cuando la expresión del hombre estaba más ida, pateo al hombre lo más fuerte en su cosa. Agarro su polo y corrió. Corrió como antes nunca había corrido. _

_A penas alcanzó la puerta cuando el vómito vino. Las arcadas eran terribles. Nunca había vomitado tan fuerte. Pudo sentir las lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando acabo de vomitar se puso su polo y comenzó a correr. No llevaba mucho rato cuando una mano le agarro el brazo._

_-Nooo… Nooo…- dijo una y otra vez porque conocía ese olor. Se le había grabado en su memoria. Jamás podría olvidar ese olor._

Isabella abrió sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Respiraba agitadamente. Estaba oscuro. Parecía como si siguiera en el sueño. Como si pudiese _olerlo_. Agarro una botella de su velador e inspiro fuertemente. El olor a vainilla siempre la tranquilizaba. Aunque en momentos como ese nada solía calmarla. Su cuerpo temblaba. Y no pudo evitar sentir nauseas. Siguió inhalando con la esperanza de borrar _ese _olor de su mente. Miro al techo. Vio la imagen del cielo lleno de estrellas en una mezcla de colores blancos y negros. Era mágica. Esa imagen la calmo ligeramente. Ella la había hecho hace un mes. Le tomo una semana entera terminarla. En Phoenix también había hecho una. Cuando una lleva teniendo seis años de pesadillas se aprenden algunas cosas. Su respiración seguía agitada. Se dijo así misma por enésima vez que esa última parte de su sueño no era cierta.

Ella logro escapar.

Se dijo que nadie le agarro el brazo, esa parte surgía de una auténtica pesadilla.

Todos los días soñaba lo mismo. Uno pensaría que si soñara la misma pesadilla una y otra vez se acostumbraría a ella. Pero Isabella descubrió que hay algunas cosas que uno nunca se acostumbra. En realidad ni siquiera era una pesadilla. Isabella no tenía el consuelo de ello. Porque lo que soñó fue real y lo vivió. Eso era lo peor. No podía consolarse diciendo que solo fue una pesadilla. Tampoco podía consolarse diciéndose que eso no volvería a pasar. Pues aunque se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de donde sucedió, no podía asegurarlo. Isabella no había vuelto a ver al culpable de sus pesadillas desde esa noche. Pero la policía no lo había encontrado. Quito ese pensamiento de su mente pues solo serviría para alterarse más. Cuando los temblores de su cuerpo cesaron se levantó. Eran las 5 de la mañana. Renne no estaba. Se había ido por una semana con su novio Phil. Se hallaba sola. Toda la casa estaba oscura. Isabella normalmente no le temía a la oscuridad. De hecho le atraía. Pero cuando estaba así, no podía evitar sentir pánico. No podía evitar sentir miedo. Se odiaba por eso. Sin mirar atrás salió de la casa y corrió. Estaba con su pijama y descalzo, pero eso no la detuvo. El ejercicio hizo que sus músculos trabajaran. Hizo que su respiración se acelerara por un motivo diferente. Corría en la carretera. En cualquier momento podía pasar un auto y chocar con ella. Eso no la aterraba, eso la encendía. No fue sino hasta que recorrió un par de kilómetros cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada. Estaba lloviendo. No se percató de ello cuando salió de su casa. Siguió corriendo hasta que sus músculos ardieron. Cuando un auto pasó en la dirección contraria regresó.

Para el momento que llego a la casa sus músculos se quejaban. Pero se sentía bien. Se sentía fuerte y despierta. Se dio cuenta que dejo la puerta abierta. No le importo. Era Forks. Allí nada interesante pasaba, ni siquiera un robo. Cuando vio la hora, se dio cuenta que había estado 2 horas corriendo. Con razón sentía punzadas en su pierna cuando caminaba. Estaba tarde para ir al instituto. Cuando se dirigía a la ducha se acordó de lo que paso el día anterior. Había aceptado ir a una cita con Edward Cullen. Ella no sabía en lo que pensaba cuando acepto. Pero no pudo negarse. Su expresión cuando le pregunto fue la misma que tomo cuando le dijo que su mamá lo abandonó. Tenía esa miraba que a veces tomaba cuando sentía que lo iba a dejar. Tan llena de desesperación y soledad. Entonces Isabella comprendió que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazar a Edward. No era que estaba enamorada de él. No lo estaba. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para negarle nada a él. Por alguna razón su corazón se ablandaba con él. Decidió no asistir al instituto. No después de darse cuenta de aquello. De todas formas había pedido permiso en el instituto para salir temprano. No pensaba cancelar la cita de Edward, pero necesitaba tiempo para ella. Si iba al instituto estaba segura que Edward podría notar el poder que él tenía sobre ella. Era insultante. Ella que siempre se había vanagloriado de ser tan independiente, ahora se sometía a los deseos de un chico. Un chico que le había dado su primer beso. Y también un chico que tenía una reputación de prostituto.

La tranquilizaba el saber que no estaba enamorada de él. Recordó el beso que compartieron. Recordó lo aturdida que se sintió después. Aturdida porque no podía creer lo que había hecho, ni lo lejos que había llegado. Pero cuando sus labios se tocaron todo su cuerpo ardió. Y supo que aunque su corazón estuviera a salvo. Su cuerpo no lo estaba. Había besado a chicos antes, desde luego. Había dado besos así de intensos antes. Pero en ninguno de ellos se había perdido. En ninguno de ellos había olvidado todo. Y lo que era aún peor. Con ninguno de ellos se había sentido tan bien, tan segura. _Segura en las manos de un hombre._ Ese era un pensamiento peligroso. Pues ella mejor que nadie sabía de lo que eran capaces los hombres. Uno nunca debía de bajar la guardia ante ninguno.

Cuando el agua caliente se terminó, salió de la ducha. Se vistió y salió de la casa. Tenía una cita. Hizo una mueca. Ese era el motivo por el cual se había mudado a Forks. Ahí se encontraba el mejor psiquiatra de los Estado Unidos. Carlisle Cullen. Nadie entendía como un gran medico como él, decidía ir a trabajar a un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks. Pero claro, podían inventarlo. No llevaba ni un mes en el instituto y ya conocía todas las teorías de ello. Todas relacionadas con Alice Cullen.

Aunque su cita era a las 12, decidió que no podía estar más tiempo en su casa. Llevo un libro para leer en la sala de espera.

Cuando llego al consultorio y se sentó a esperar; la recepcionista la miro desconfiada. No la culpaba, traía unos pantalones pitillos con agujeros y una camiseta negra que dice: "He tenido sexo y no he estado enamorada". Ese polo solo lo compro para cabrear a Renne. Isabella se había dado cuenta que la gente estaba más propensa a creer en las cosas malas que en las buenas. Si decía que era virgen nadie le creería. En cambio sí decía que era una zorra, todo el mundo le creería. Cuando la gente leía el polo, la censuraban. Pues creen que lo que dice el polo es cierto. Y automáticamente la consideran una zorra. Eso le divertía. Ver la expresión de censura y superioridad de las personas. Isabella era virgen. Pero eso carecía de importancia. La definición de verdad la definen las personas. Después de todo, si todas las personas piensan que algo es cierto; ¿eso no lo transforma en verdad?

Se ponía ese polo siempre que iba a una visita de algún psiquiatra. Le gustaba analizar las reacciones que tenían estos. Isabella era buena leyendo a las personas. Y le divertía desconcertar a los psiquiatras tanto que dejaban caer su máscara inescrutable y calmada.

Saco _Jane Eyre _y se sumergió en la lectura.

.

.

Sintió que alguien le jalaba el cabello. Levantó la vista y descubrió a Alice Cullen parada en frente de ella. Tenía una expresión hostil.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo capricho de Mike Newton. No pareces demasiada cosa.

Isabella se tensó. Sus ojos negros destilaban un profundo odio. Se le erizo los vellos de la nuca con su mirada. Los ojos negros siempre la ponían nerviosa.

Isabella se forzó a sonreír.

-Y tú debes ser la que se revolcó con un hombre casado, y que además tenía 20 años más que tú. Sin mencionar que lo despidieron de su puesto de profesor gracias a ti.

Todo su rostro se suavizó. Y una sonrisa sustituyó a su mueca de odio. Isabella parpadeó. De no haber visto el odio tan intenso de sus ojos se habría preguntado si no se lo había imaginado. Sus ojos ya no parecían pozos de aversión, sino que brillan con intensidad.

-Veo que Jessica Stanley te ha puesto al corriente sobre todos los rumores de Forks. Se te olvidó mencionar que mi padre también sobornó a la policía para que él no vaya a prisión.- Sonrió como si le divirtiera que las personas hablen a sus espaldas. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Isabella. Esta vez verdadera. – Seremos grandes amigas.

Alice dio brinquitos como si la idea le emocionara. Y sin decirle nada a Isabella, la cogió de la mano y se la llevo afuera. Isabella tuvo que maniobrar con dificultad su otra mano para no soltar su libro. Casi tropieza cuando se dirigían a los ascensores.

-¿Qué haces? Tengo una cita dentro de una hora.- le dijo Isabella cuando el ascensor comenzó a descender al primer nivel.

Alice sonrió y por algún motivo su expresión le recordó a ella misma.

-Mi cita comenzó hace cinco minutos.

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa y la siguió a su coche, que era un Porsche amarillo. Ese coche le iba a la perfección. No se la imaginaba con otro que no fuere ese coche.

-¿A dónde?- Alice le pregunto cuando subieron a su coche.

-A cualquier lado. Cualquier cosa menos ir de compras. – Isabella añadió luego de examinar la vestimenta de Alice y la mirada que esta dedicaba a la vestimenta de Bella.

Alice hizo un mohín como si le hubiesen quitado un dulce.

-Bien.

.

.

**Déjenme un review con su opinión y si quieren mas BPOV :D No tardare tanto en actualizar como tarde la vez pasada. Nos vemos pronto **


End file.
